The Curious Case of Mami Kozato
by Kaguya-Hime713
Summary: Mami Kozato was fated to die, used by Daemon Spade to further his insane plans. Too bad she wasn't Mami. (SI-OC as Mami Kozato!)
1. The Earth Flame User, Kozato Mami

Chapter 1: The Earth Flame User, Kozato Mami OR: Mami Really Doesn't Like Being Used So She's Going To Train Like Crazy And Hope For The Best PT 1

* * *

Mami Kozato was many things. She was the younger sister to Enma, the future Shimon family Boss. She was the only daughter of Makoto and Haruka Kozato. She was a proud user of the Earth Flame, which only descendants of Cozarto Simon possessed( _supposedly_ ; she didn't think that only a handful of people out of a few _billion_ had the Earth Flame, there had to be more).

She was also going to die at the tender age of five years old. It wasn't something she liked to spend _too_ much time on. After all, she was still _technically_ an infant. Albeit, an infant with the mind of a twenty-four year old woman. It was all rather complicated and Mami preferred napping to thinking.

Honestly, though, it terrified her, to think about her inevitable, early death. She didn't _want_ to die again. She would only be five years old. That was far too short of a life. As it was, she could hardly crawl around without assistance. How could she die so soon, when she wasn't even able to walk? How was that fair to _her_? She was a good person. She didn't deserve the early death that Mami Kozato was fated to have.

So Mami put on her big girl pants(figuratively)and screamed a big ' _Fuck you!_ ' to **Fate** and that was the first time she floated in the air.

It figured that she'd _accidentally_ use her Flame's power when she was six weeks old.

* * *

Mami stretched her hand experimentally, an intense look of concentration on her face. Enma stared curiously at her, wondering what the small baby was going to do. Mami flicked her tiny wrist and the rubber ball hovering in the air flew into the wall, bouncing harmlessly off of it. The ball careened towards Enma but stopped before it hit him. Mami frowned and let the ball fall gently into his lap. Enma clapped, an excited grin on his face.

"Mi~! A'gin!" he cooed at her. Mami wanted to sigh but refrained from doing so. She lifted her hand again and picked up the ball. It floated and bobbed in front of her older brother, eliciting joy in him. He squealed and reached for the ball, his small hands trying to grab it out of the air. Mami floated the ball back and forth then let it fall flatly. Her arms were tiny and tired out quickly.

Enma frowned and glanced at his sister. He pulled himself to a stand and waddled over to her crib. Mami slid to her bottom, the motion jarring her body painfully. She choked back tears and instead flopped onto her side, exhausted.

"Mi? You tired?" Enma asked, tilting his head. Mami made a noise of agreement that Enma took as confirmation. The two year old's frown deepened. He knew, on some level, that Mami was tired from moving the ball around. He might have started crying, if Mami hadn't reached forward through the bars and loosely gripped his shirt. Her face scrunched together in distaste before she released him.

"Mama!" Enma shouted. Haruka Kozato rushed to her youngest's crib at the cry of her son, eyes wide with panic.

"What's wrong Enma-kun?" she cooed, picking him up and checking him for injuries. Enma, although only two years old, was accident prone and had a habit of falling over and running into things.

"Mi~! Tired! Wanna sleep!" he chirped out, reaching for his sister. Haruka placed a hand over her heart and chuckled. She delicately placed Enma into the crib beside his sister. The two curled up instantly, an adorable sight for their mother.

"Good night _i miei bambini_ ," she whispered, tucking the siblings in.

Mami reluctantly closed her eyes as a strange, soothing presence overshadowed her mother's.

* * *

Mami's daily training finally paid off when she turned one. There was a small birthday party with her parents and brother. Enma had tripped over something-probably air or his own feet-and knocked the table with the cake and ice cream over. There was a panicked shout, and then Mami had waved her arm and the entire kitchen was _floating_.

"What's going on Mako-chan?" her mother's voice asked, strangely calm. Makoto turned towards Enma with a frown.

"Enma? Are you doing this?" he asked. Enma shook his head as he floated in the air, calm despite his personality.

"Mami is," he replied, and Mami felt dread pool in her stomach. She gently set everything down, a frown on her chubby cheeks. Above her, the strange presence seemed to bristle. Enma flinched away from it.

"Mami? She's only a baby," Haruka whispered to Makoto, eyes on their daughter. The child pounded her fist impatiently against her high chair. Her face scrunched into a frown as she fussed. She really, _really_ needed to play up the impatient toddler act. A high pitched keen escaped her small mouth and Haruka hurried to shower her in affection. Makoto watched her blankly.

"I don't know. Maybe it _was_ Enma? Well, nothing went wrong this time, so I guess everything is alright," he said with a smile. Mami curled into her mother, calming down at the sound of her heart beat. Haruka frowned in concern but followed her husband's lead. They wouldn't discuss anything in front of the children.

* * *

"Come on, sweetie, say _Mama_!" Haruka cooed at her youngest, waving a toy in her face. Mami frowned at the object and opened her mouth.

"No baby girl, say **Papa**!" Makoto tried, a gentle smile on his face. Enma blinked up at his parents.

" _Mama_!"

" **Papa!** "

" _Mama!_ "

" **Papa!** "

" _ **Enma!**_ "

"That's right _il mio bambino_ , your name _is_ Enma," Haruka patiently told her son. Enma blinked in confusion.

"I did't say nothing," he told his parents. He pointed at Mami, "Mi did." As one, the adults turned to their one year old.

"Say it again sweetie?" Her mother said, leaning forward. Mami pouted and waved her chubby baby arms around.

"Enma! Enma! Enma!" she chanted, slurring the name slightly. Drool dribbled down her chin and she impatiently tried to wipe it away. Makoto chuckled and cleaned her mouth gently.

"Now we know who her favorite is, right dearest?" he asked his wife. Haruka blew raspberries at him from her position and handed Mami a teething ring. Mami chewed it gratefully, more drool coming out of her mouth.

"Mami really loves her big brother, right Mami?" Haruka asked the baby, who ignored her. She giggled and patted the soft, red curls on the girl's head.

"Mi~! Enma love you~!" Enma cooed, hopping up onto a chair to better see his sister. Mami looked at him, her red eyes lighting up at the sight of him. She let go of the teething ring and tried reaching for him. Frustrated, she smacked her tiny hands against the hard plastic.

"Shh Mami, it's alright. Here," Haruka cooed, picking her daughter up and sitting next to Enma. The redheaded boy fell onto his mother's lap as she cleaned the drool off of Mami's face. Mami huffed and clasped hands awkwardly with Enma. Makoto grinned at the cute scene of his family, just as his cellphone rang.

"It's Adelina- _san_. She's probably calling about work," Makoto said, his smile slipping into a frown. Haruka hummed and waved him off.

"Go do your stuff, _Shimon-sama_ ," his wife teased gently. Makoto laughed and walked out of the kitchen, his phone against his ear. Mami watched with too-intelligent eyes, obviously curious. All she knew was that her father was the ninth Shimon Boss and that he collected art pieces(legally or illegally, she wasn't quite certain).

Mami shrugged it off and returned her attention to Enma. She'd find out sooner or later, she supposed.

* * *

A/N: Ah, I hope everyone liked the first chapter of my new story! Honestly, I got the idea after reading a few well-known SI-OC fics(most notably **Kyoko** by the lovely discoabc)and when on one of my "Enma Kozato needs more LOVE" sprees. It's an overdone thing already, the SI-OC fics, but I wanted to try my hand at trying to FUCK UP the canon timeline. I have two other SI-OC fics in the works(see my profile; they both feature SI-OC into Tsuna and Xanxus!)so watch out for those if you'd like! ALSO, the first few chapters of this fic will be several small drabbles strung together, loosely tied or not at all. This is mostly cause I'm not good at writing long chapters about growing up; I prefer short chapters that are To The Point. I'm probably going to have to re-read some things before I get too deep into this. ALSO I have no FUCKING CLUE what to do about Kaoru's mysterious Flame(since it was never revealed canonically.)SOBS wHY is life so hard. Also, I lament the fact that the ONLY canon picture of Mami is from Enma's nightmare? If anyone wants to draw something, go right ahead and let me know!  
(Did you notice whAT I DID WITH ENMA'S MOTHER SINCE SHE WAS NEVER NAMED. GO BACK AND RE-READ IF YOU NEED TO)

Some notes:

 _I miei bambini/il mio bambino_ : My babies/my baby(specifically boy)  
 _  
Shimon_ : I know it's "supposed" to be Simon but there is no 'si' in Japanese. It's 'shi' and I feel that, like _Cozart's_ name transitioned to _Kozato_ , _Simon_ may have transitioned to _Shimon_ to fit the language.


	2. Enma's Thoughts

Chapter 2: Enma's Thoughts OR: Mami Really Doesn't Like Being Used So She's Going To Train Like Crazy And Hope For The Best Pt 2

* * *

Mami was Enma's little sister, and he wasn't quite sure what that meant. They shared the same parents, the same blood, but did that automatically make someone a sister? As a three year old, he wasn't too sure about family at all. His parents loved him-and that was a whole other ballpark, the concept of _love_ -and he loved them back, probably. But Mami was different. She was learning words at an even faster rate than he did, but she had never he even _uttered_ the word love. How did he know she loved him, if she never said it?

Despite his reservations about her, Enma really liked Mami. She played with him all the time, even when he knew she didn't want to. She made him float in the air with a wave of her hand. She made other things float too, and they had made a game out of it. Enma's task was to grab the red ball, and Mami had to make it more difficult for him by putting things in his path and lowering objects sporadically. It was a fun game, but Mami wanted to keep it a secret between the two of them.

Enma, of course, willingly complied with her request. He figured that she kept her ability a secret from their parents because she thought they would take it away, like that time they had been fighting over a toy and their parents took the toy as a punishment. She didn't want her strange ability to get taken like the toy, so he kept his mouth shut.

Truthfully, it excited him to share a secret with his sister. He felt closer to her, somehow, just by knowing that she could do something wonderful. Plus, he didn't want their special game to end. It was exciting when he floated around, free to move however he wanted. He didn't have to worry about tripping or falling on his face. Mami would catch him before he could anyway, he trusted her wholeheartedly to do so.

So Enma guarded their secret, kept it tucked close to his heart where Mami existed, because he wanted her to love him as much as he loved her.

* * *

Enma knew, without a doubt, that Mami could not see the specter floating in her room. She never acknowledged it, never even seemed to show that she knew it was there. She may have felt its' presence-it was warm and protective, like their father-but she probably didn't know that someone was there.

Enma did, though. He _very clearly_ saw the specter dressed in ragged, funny clothes. He was scared of it, at first, but the specter hadn't bothered either Mami or Enma, so the little boy let it be. The specter was content to watch over them, and Enma thought that it may have been a guardian angel.

The specter _also_ knew that Enma could see it, but it never tried to talk to _him_ , only Mami. Mami couldn't see it, so she probably couldn't hear it either. Enma, too, couldn't hear a word the specter said. It was like the volume of a TV was turned too low, and Enma didn't have the remote to turn it up.

The redheaded boy watched the specter as it once more tried to talk to Mami. The girl didn't acknowledge it whatsoever, her brow furrowed as she concentrated on easing the pain in her gums. Today, however, something had changed. Enma strained his ears and heard to faintest whisper.

"Ma…..mi….cha…..n…," it said slowly, quiet as a mouse. Enma froze in fear, a foreboding of sorts settling in his stomach. Its' voice was raspy but concise, an unearthly quality echoing behind it. Enma's throat seized up, a small squeak managing to escape. Mami's attention turned to him, curiosity and worry mixing in her red eyes. She dropped her teething ring and crawled towards him, the specter following patiently.

"En-nii?" she questioned, using her nickname for him. It wasn't shorter than his name(in fact it was _harder_ to pronounce than _Enma_ )but for some reason Mami liked calling him that. He met the specter's eyes and his hands shook.

"Something-" he choked, tears gathering in his eyes, "something's behind you." Mami turned her head sharply, squinting at the space where the specter floated. She frowned and crawled into his lap, her tiny hands patting his shoulder in comfort.

"It ok En-nii. It ok," she slurred at him. Enma's arms wrapped around his baby sister numbly, hugging her to his chest. The specter frowned at him but Enma couldn't find it in him to wonder about it.

"Enma? Mami? What happened?" Haruka's voice broke the spell and Enma shook his head.

"Big spider!" Mami crooned quickly, pointing at the wall. "En-nii scared!" Enma huffed and wiped at the tears in his eyes roughly.

"I'm not scared! Mami was!" he defiantly argued. Mami giggled and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Mami not scared!" she retorted, bouncing in his lap. Enma smiled and tapped her still-chubby baby cheeks. The little girl blew air at him then squeaked when he pinched her cheek between his fingers. Their mother rolled her eyes at their antics but smiled all the same.

The specter, all but forgotten, matched her grin with a soft one of its' own.

* * *

Enma's fourth birthday party wasn't a quiet affair. His father had taken the liberty of inviting his friends over, _and_ their children. Enma and Mami had met some of the adults before but neither had much experience with children other than themselves.

Mami had it easier than Enma. She was barely two years old, so she could escape to their mother's lap. Enma was four _and_ the _birthday_ boy. He didn't have to same luxury. Thankfully, his sister was the best two year old _ever_ and clung to him throughout the entire party.

"En-nii! Cake!" she murmured impatiently, just as a five year old by the name of Kaoru approached them. Enma smiled apologetically at the boy and dragged his sister over to the table. He grabbed a paper plate with a small, square piece of cake on it that Mami could eat and handed it to her.

That was how it _should_ have gone. Instead, Enma tripped on his shoes as he reached for the cake, tossing it into the air. Mami pursed her lips and waved a hand discreetly, manipulating the gravity around the cake. The adults and other children were much too occupied to notice, except for Kaoru.

"Mi! You shouldn't do that in front of everyone!" Enma hissed nervously. Mami pouted at him, her cake gently floating onto her plate. She released her manipulation and grabbed a plastic fork.

"Cake!" she retorted, stabbing her fork into the cake and shoving a small piece into her brother's mouth. He frowned but chewed it. Satisfied, Mami took her own bite of the cake. Kaoru, as tall as a seven year old, sidled up to them. Enma seized up, fear taking over. What if Kaoru had seen what Mami did?

"Mami-chan," Kaoru began, squatting in front of the two year old, "is the cake good?" Mami nodded, unafraid of the looming figure. Enma gulped, his hand grabbing Mami's arm.

"Kao-nii want cake?" she asked around her fork clumsily, eyes bright with interest. She'd only ever interacted with Enma and was curious about his future Guardians. Kaoru had seemed like a nice enough boy, if she remembered correctly. Kaoru nodded and smiled at her. He turned wary eyes towards Enma, his lips a thin line.

"Did Mami-chan do that?" he asked in a low undertone as Mami busied herself with the task of providing cake. She was the daughter of the host after all, and besides, Enma should connect with Kaoru without Mami intervening.

"Do what?" he questioned dumbly. Kaoru gave him a disappointed look and Enma flinched.

"The cake was floating," Kaoru murmured even lower, aware that Enma probably didn't want others to know about Mami. Said girl hopped onto a chair and carefully made a paper plate float onto the ground. Once she got off it, she shakily picked up the plate and meandered over to Kaoru.

"Kao-nii cake!" she gurgled, handing him the plate. He smiled at her, patted her head, then stood to his full height.

"Mi-chan," Enma said, "K-Kaoru-kun saw." Mami blinked at him then waved her hand. Kaoru floated about two centimeters off the ground before she set him down. She smiled mischievously at his pale face.

"Shhhhh Kao-nii!" she said, putting a finger to her lips. Kaoru nodded slowly.

"Please don't tell Mama and Papa," Enma quietly asserted. "Mami doesn't want them to know."

"I won't," he promised solemnly.

* * *

"Love you En-nii," Mami cooed at her brother, nuzzling his side affectionately. Enma stiffened in surprise and looked down at his two year old sister.

"Love you too, Mi," he murmured, hugging her awkwardly. Mami giggled brightly at him and tugged his shirt excitedly.

"Mami knows. Enma _aaaaaalways_ love Mami," she chirped. Enma nodded, and his heart felt lighter at her words.

* * *

A/N: Woo, chapter 2~! Thank you to all you who reviewed, favorited, followed, etc! I was out with my dad picking up our brand new Ford Escape and when I came home I had a ton of emails notifying me about this story! And to the _**Guest**_ : I love you for catching that!  
I explored more on Enma's end of things in this chapter. ALSO KAORU BECAUSE THAT BOY NEEDS LOVE TOO. I hope everyone liked it! Mami is already two-ish and Enma is four, so Mami has three years left to go. I can't _ **WAIT**_ till I get to the Flood of Blood Incident(which will span two chapters-the direct aftermath might be two as well, depends on how much I draw stuff out lol). And after that? Well, who knows?(I DONT, I HAVE TWO CONFLICTING IDEAS THAT I HAVE TO NARROW DOWN. IT REALLY COMES DOWN TO THIS SENTIMENT-HOW MUCH DO I WANNA FUCK WITH CANON?)

I would've updated sooner, maybe, but I was catching up on YGO Arc V. So many things happened in the span of 20 episodes, gosh. Also, the new ending is literally so cute and I'm just going to keep screaming about Arc V until Monday when the new episode comes out. I have so many faves it's not funny.

IDK about updating schedules, they'll be sporadic at best. The Flood of Blood is coming regardless of updating stuff. **ALSO** : Following the trope that Adults Are Stupid, Mami continues to escape notice. But, seriously, she's not using her Flame, just the ability, so I reckon it's hard to sense that sort of stuff unless you're suuuuper sensitive to Flames or something. At first everyone thought Enma was psychic until the truth was revealed in the manga.

 **Next chapter:** More cute moments with Kaoru, Enma, and Mami!

Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!


	3. Kaoru, Enma, and Mami

Chapter 3: Kaoru, Enma, and Mami OR: Mami Really Doesn't Like Being Used So She's Going To Train Like Crazy And Hope For The Best Pt 3

* * *

Mami sighed as Enma rushed off to greet Kaoru. She liked the older boy, really, she did, but he was taking up all of Enma's time. After the birthday party, the two had become closer in their pursuit of keeping her secret. It was sweet of them, but she had it _covered_. No one would believe that the sweet _two year old_ Mami would be able to _manipulate gravity_ to the extent that she did.

(Granted, there were kinks to work out. She was never really too sure how much she affected the gravity, nor was she too sure if she was targeting the right object.)

Above her, a shadow loomed. Mami scowled at it, wondering what the _hell_ was haunting her like this. It could only be a ghost or something that was probably out for her blood. Though that didn't seem right, as it would have struck earlier. She had sensed it since she was an infant but couldn't actually see it properly. It annoyed Mami very, very much, and she wished it would either go away or come clean.

Enma, she knew, could see it. The way he stared at it was a dead giveaway. Lately, he seemed to get better at ignoring it. He didn't stare as intensely anymore, and he paid more attention to Mami when they were by themselves.

"Mami-chan," Kaoru's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "I brought something for you." Mami looked up at the large five year old, excited. He handed her a worn stuffed rabbit and she hugged it close.

"Kao-nii love rab-rabbit?" she asked, only slightly annoyed by her speech patterns. It was hard, learning to talk in an infant's body. Kaoru, surprised, nodded. Mami frowned at him. He shouldn't give away his precious stuffed toys.

"I love him a lot. I want _you_ to have him," he said slowly, looking her in the eye. Kaoru didn't talk down to her, which was another reason why she liked him so much.

"Ok," she acquiesced, arms tightening around the stuffed animal. Kaoru ruffled her hair affectionately. Mami, thankful and slightly guilty for the gift, reached up and pecked his cheek. Kaoru blushed at the action and Mami giggled at him.

"Kao-nii red!" she chirped cutely. Enma chuckled at his friend's blush and patted his shoulder in consolation.

"Mami, be nice to Kaoru," he lightly scolded. Mami stuck her tongue out at him, adjusting her hold on her new toy.

"Mami not mean. Mami nice!" she stated, cuddling the rabbit. It smelled like Kaoru, which calmed her somewhat. Kaoru patted her hair softly.

"Mami-chan _is_ nice. Enma-kun, it's ok," he quietly said, taking Mami's free hand. Her fingers tightened around his, looking at the two older boys in confusion. What was happening exactly?

"Mama has lunch ready," Enma told her, noticing her confusion. Mami dropped her mouth open in understanding.

"Food~!" she trilled excitedly, pulling on Kaoru's hand. Both boys chuckled at her enthusiasm, which she ignored because her mother's food was _heavenly_. The trio quickly wandered into the kitchen where Haruka was, their stomachs rumbling. Mami hadn't even noticed how hungry she was. Haruka spotted the rabbit in her arms and knew that she hadn't bought one for her daughter. Besides, the rabbit looked slightly worn. It was missing part of its' left ear and there was a pink stain on its' torso.

"Aa Mami, where did you get that rabbit?" Haruka questioned the toddler, who snuggled the soft fur.

"Kao-nii!" she responded, swinging her other hand. Haruka blinked at the boy, a soft smile blooming on her face.

"That was very nice of you, Kaoru-kun. Did you thank him Mami?" Mami frowned and shook her head.

"Thank you Kao-nii!" she blubbered, her fingers releasing his to wrap around his taller frame. Kaoru flushed darker and hugged the toddler. Haruka cooed at the scene while Enma scowled.

"How cute~!" Haruka squealed, hurriedly grabbing a camera to snap pictures. Mami frowned at her mother but the effect was lost on the woman. She wouldn't be deterred by a frowning two year old.

"Mama, stop taking pictures!" Enma ordered, embarrassed for his friend _and_ slightly jealous of him. Mami had taken such an immediate liking to the intimidating boy that it was hard not to. Haruka pouted at her oldest but complied.

"You're no fun Enma~. I think it's cute that Mami and Kaoru-kun are such great friends," she said. "Could it be that you're jealous of their friendship, hmm~?" Enma blushed at the concerned look on Kaoru's face. Mami blinked then nearly ran Enma over in her bid to get to him.

"Mami loves En-nii! En-nii, don't be sad!" she stated, clutching him tightly. She felt bad that she had made Enma jealous. Kaoru might be a friend but Enma was her _brother_. He was the boy who loved her so much that he went _insane_ trying to avenge her death(or well, he would be, if she didn't manage to live through the Flood of Blood).

"...I love you too, Mami," he murmured, effectively subdued.

Mami grinned, and Enma had the slightest inclination that he'd been duped by his two year old sister.

* * *

Mami was taking one of her naps when Kaoru came over, a few days after he had given her his rabbit. Kaoru hadn't regretted the action. It was either Mami took it, or one of his cousins did. Between the two, it was obvious who he felt deserved it more. His cousins were obnoxious brats who would only tear the precious stuffed animal apart. Mami was oddly careful with her toys, too.

"Mami is sleeping, Kaoru-kun," Enma whispered conspiratorially. Kaoru nodded, silently following Enma to the boy's room. He stopped outside Mami's door, curious. Enma entered his room, not noticing that Kaoru hadn't followed.

Kaoru poked his head in, a smile on his face as he spotted Mami. The little girl was sleeping peacefully, one hand clutching the rabbit as gently as possible while the other laid across her chest. It was a heart-warming sight, to see his favorite toy treated so nicely even while she was sleeping. He could tell how much the present meant to her.

"Kaoru-kun?" Enma whispered, poking Kaoru's back. "What are you-" Enma peeked in as well, dropping the question he was about to ask. He stopped and his own smile lit up his face.

Mami slept peacefully, unaware of the boys watching her sleep.

* * *

Kaoru blinked in surprise at Enma. The boy floating above him shrieked in terror, turning every which way.

"I thought Mami-chan did that?" he asked, reaching for Enma's hands. Catching on, the redhead tearfully grabbed Kaoru's larger hands and yanked himself closer to the ground. Suddenly, he fell on top of the other boy, landing with a painful thunk.

"I thought so too! Mami has always made things float," he retorted, rubbing his sore bottom. Kaoru groaned and pulled both of them into a sitting position.

" _Always_? And this is the first time you've done it?" Enma nodded bashfully, a blush staining his cheeks.

"I'm sorry about falling on you," he apologized, rubbing the back of his head. Kaoru waved him off in much the same way he'd seen his own father wave. Enma's mouth screwed up into a confused pout, not understanding the simple gesture.

"It's ok Enma-kun," he clarified for the boy. Enma opened his mouth in understanding.

"I've never floated on my own. It was _Mami_ that made it happen. I don't know how she did it," Enma said, returning to the subject at hand. He had wondered how Mami made things float but that was overshadowed by excitement.

"We can ask her how," Kaoru offered awkwardly. Enma scrunched his mouth into a frown.

"She's two! She can't even say your name! I don't think _she_ knows how either," he confessed. Kaoru ruffled his hair.

"She's smart though," he pointed out. Enma had to give him that. Mami was actually _very_ smart, probably smarter than both boys combined. The fact that she was two _was_ kind of depressing though.

"I guess. Let's-Let's do it," Enma blurted, before he could chicken out. Kaoru grinned and pulled him by the hand towards Mami's room. The two-nearly three-year old was coloring absently, her strokes neat and orderly. She was coloring within the lines, something even Kaoru had trouble with.

"Mami-chan?" Kaoru started cautiously as he closed the door behind him. Mami glanced up at him, the smile on her face slipping at his expression.

"What wrong Kao-nii?" she asked, shakily standing and making her way over to the boys. Enma gulped.

"How do you make things float Mami-chan?" he asked, looming over her. Mami's confusion turned to shock and then understanding.

"Can't tell. Secret," she said, blinking at him. It wasn't even a lie. She _couldn't_ tell them, she didn't have nearly enough vocabulary or control over her vocal chords. Kaoru searched her face for a moment then nodded.

"Sorry Mami-chan. Enma made himself float," he told her. She wasn't as shocked as she should be, probably. Mami knew that Enma would be able to do the same thing as her, but he was only _four_ (like _she_ had room to talk. To be fair, she had _some_ semblance of an understanding about her powers, foreknowledge that Enma didn't)and people didn't manifest their Dying Will Flames at the age of four, did they?

"En-nii so cool~!" she cooed, encouraging him in her own little way. Enma blushed at her praise.

With any luck he'd figure out how to manipulate gravity on his own, Mami mused.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 done! This chapter, I focused on the dynamics of these three little rugrats. Kaoru is quickly worming his way to the 'best friend/Guardian' position lol. (Don't worry, though, Adel will still be Enma's Right Hand Man.)Mami and Kaoru are the best of friends too, don't you know? I imagine he's gentle with little kids and loves to play with them(little kids, rather than be afraid of tall/big people, are rather enamored with them I think). The second scene where Mami is sleeping is so adorable I can't even. ALSO I made up cousins for Kaoru that will probably be killed off in the Flood of Blood cause they aren't heirs. Daemon killed **EVERYBODY** that wasn't an heir to the rings/title. Crazy bastard.

(Speaking of Kaoru, I still have NO IDEA what to do about his Flame. I thought it might be called the Wind Flame cause it leaves lacerations upon the opponent's body but...wind isn't part of the Earth. It'd be a Flame of the Sky, if it were a thing-and yes, I **AM** aware of those fanfics about 'Wind Guardians' for Tsuna.)

After next chapter, I will be at the Flood of Blood! I'm still writing the first half of it and have yet to start the second half. OOOOH I'm just soooo excited! It's bound to be a good chapter! And then the aftermath of the incident will be a real eye opener and explain some questions that I _**KNOW**_ must be stewing for some people.

(Like, seriously, what's up with that raggedy ghost? Why can only Enma see it? Why can't Mami? Isn't _she_ technically dead in one plane of existence? Shouldn't _she_ see the ghost as well?)

On another note, I got 713 views for both stories combined last month which is hilarious to me because my birthday is July thirteenth or 7/13. Make of that what you will.

 **Next chapter** : Mami angsts shortly about her inevitable murder, a hair clip is bought, and Kaoru begins earning his nickname _plus_ the introduction of the Guardians and plot!(It's the longest chapter so far!)  
Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think! Plus, I just updated my other story, **The Tumultuous Sky and his Entourage of Weirdos** , so check that out as well!


	4. Running Out of Time

Chapter 4: Running out of Time OR: Mami Really Doesn't Like Being Used So She's Going To Train Like Crazy And Hope For The Best Pt 4

* * *

Mami tossed and turned in her bed, thoughts whirling in her mind. She was now four years old, as of yesterday, and she couldn't help but feel panic. She was proficient enough in her Flame's power, but she had yet to actually _activate_ the Flame itself. It left many questions unanswered.

Huffing in frustration, the adult-minded child sat up, clutching her favorite stuffed toy close to her chest. It was silly, she knew, to take comfort in a toy at _her_ age. And yet, her body wasn't as advanced as her mind. Emotions were swift and powerful and Mami always got swept up in them. The panic and fear coursing through her veins made her see stars in her limited vision. She whimpered fearfully and flopped onto her side.

Above her, the spectre laid a ghostly white, thin hand on her head. Normally, she'd be terrified of it but now it was a soothing presence. She was actually grateful for the ghost that had taken a liking to her and Enma. Its' touch soothed her frazzled nerves. Mami felt her eyes slip closed in exhaustion and allowed herself to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

She couldn't help but wonder if she really _was_ going to die come next year.

* * *

Enma excitedly burst into Mami's room, startling the four year old. She physically jumped, her power lifting her high into the air. As soon as she saw it was Enma, she cautiously lowered herself to the ground.

"En-nii?" she asked, walking over to him. Enma grinned widely at her and took her hand in his. He dropped something metallic in her palm and closed her fingers over before she could see. Curious and amused, Mami glanced up at her brother with a question in her eyes.

"I saw this and thought you might like it," he explained shyly, a blush dusting his cheeks. Mami opened her hand and gasped. It was the famous red cherry hair clip. Almost reverently, Mami inspected it. The hair clip was a cheap, child's hair clip that would probably break after a short amount of abuse. Still, she adored it. It matched her impossibly red hair.

"Thank you, En-nii," she said seriously, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. It was such a small thing to cry over but the present was so _heartfelt_ and Mami was convinced that Daemon Spade would murder her next year and she was _oh so scared_ that everything burst through her carefully built wall. Enma frowned at her tears.

"You don't have to cry Mami. It's just a little hairclip," he told her, confused and worried. Mami shook her head and wrapped her thin arms around Enma. She wasn't as chubby anymore, nor was she as small. Her head fit comfortably under his chin and she buried her face in his chest. Mami wanted to stay with Enma and her parents _so very much. She didn't want to die_.

"I'm-I'm happy you got it for me, En-nii," she croaked between sobs. Enma simply believed her obvious lie(no one was so happy over a little hairclip that they _cried_ over it)and stroked her hair gently.

"Don't cry, ok? Come on, let's go ask Mama to put it in your hair. You wouldn't want Mama to get upset too, right?" Mami tried controlling her sobs, pushing the outburst _back_ until she was only sniffling. She was disgusted by the snot dripping out of her nose and childishly wiped her face on her brother's shirt.

"Mami! That's so gross!" he whined, pushing her away from him gently. Mami giggled.

"Sorry En-nii," she replied, obviously _not_ sorry. She was feeling slightly better already. The magic of an older brother was a powerful cure indeed.

" _Ok_ , whatever you say Mami," he said sarcastically. Mami blinked at him, dumbfounded. Had her six year old brother really used sarcasm on her? He was _way_ too young to use sarcasm!

(Not that she was any better. Mami could be _sassy_ when she wanted to.)

"En-nii is becoming a man," she murmured. Enma blushed at her words and ruffled her hair.

"You're so weird Mami."

* * *

The loneliness in Kaoru's heart had always been persistent. He was larger than the other kids, which intimidated them. Sometimes he was picked on for his size by cocky children who were secure with themselves because they outnumbered him. Loneliness was a constant companion for the blonde child and he was content to let it sit in his chest for as long as he lived.

Everything changed when he met Enma and Mami Kozato. Enma had been rightfully wary of him but Mami was unafraid. She had even handed him cake! She wasn't like the other children or their mothers, who gave him wary glances for his stature. Mami simply treated him like anybody else, which was a relief because Kaoru was _tired_ of being ostracized for something he couldn't help.

Enma was quick to accept him as well. After watching Mami interact with the child, he warmed right up to Kaoru. Both boys were fairly shy and quiet around other children. Together, they were a maelstrom of activity. They talked often about _anything_ , from anime they had watched to animals they had seen in the park. They were best friends through and through, an unbreakable bond that even Mami couldn't touch.

That bond, one day, was tested to the brink. It had been a sudden occurrence that Kaoru really should have seen coming. Good things only lasted for so long.

He had been watching Mami in the park while Enma went to get drinks and snacks for the trio. Mami preferred to play by herself or with Kaoru, and this time she was by herself. She talked in a low undertone to her rabbit-named Usa-chan by the girl-that Kaoru couldn't even hope to hear. He sat on a bench, eyes watching her every move. Mami diligently ignored her friend's gaze and gently waved Usa-chan's arms around, as if the rabbit was offering advice.

Suddenly, a five year old boy walked up to Mami. He said something to her, earning a frown from Mami. Kaoru immediately stood and stalked over, ready to intervene. The little boy didn't seem to see him but Mami did. Her mouth twitched into a small grin.

"Can't I play with it too?" the boy whined. Kaoru stopped mid-step. The boy wanted to play with Mami's rabbit?

"No. Usa-chan is mine!" she said, holding the rabbit closer to her chest. The little boy stepped forward and made to grab the rabbit regardless of Mami's refusal. Kaoru's hand clamped down on the boy's arm.

"Mami-chan said no," he quietly admonished, placing himself between Mami and the boy in a rough motion. He carefully let go of the younger child. The boy immediately burst into tears, which made Kaoru somewhat remorseful. Mami sniffed at him and turned her head.

"Stop crying! This is Kao-nii's precious gift and I don't want you ruining it!" she told the boy, picking herself up off the ground. It warmed Kaoru's heart to hear those words. Mami was protecting him, in her own small way. She had known how much the rabbit meant to Kaoru.

"Hey! What are you doing to my little brother!" An older voice shouted. Kaoru stiffened at the sight of the middle-schooler. He was taller than Kaoru, towered over the seven year old in fact. Kaoru knew how intimidating he appeared to others but he hadn't really felt that same fear until now. It was made worse by the fact that Mami was with him. He could hold his own in a fight but there were two more boys approaching with the first. He'd protect Mami, but he wasn't sure if he _could_.

"She-She wouldn't let me play with her rabbit!" the younger boy sobbed into his older brother's chest. The boy was easily eleven or twelve, and his two friends looked about the same age. Mami's eyes narrowed and she glared fiercely at the crowd of boys surrounding the two.

"It's _my_ rabbit and I don't _have_ to share!" she retorted, peeking from behind Kaoru. She stuck her tongue out and Kaoru felt weary. Mami shouldn't be provoking older boys.

"Listen brat, if my brother says he wants the rabbit, then you should give him the damn rabbit!" the boy snapped at her. Mami sneered, disgusted.

" _You're_ just a spoiled brat and your brother is no better. Now leave us alone and go cry somewhere else!" Kaoru elbowed Mami, earning the attention of the boys.

"You should teach your sister better manners, kid," he told Kaoru. The blond boy ignored him, posture stiff and waiting for a fight. There was a sense of panic slowly building within him and he let out a shuddering breath. Mami patted his arm in comfort, sensing his unease.

"Daisuke we should just teach the girl ourselves," the boy on the right quipped, a nasty smile on his mouth. Daisuke, the leader apparent, grinned back at him. He stood to his full height.

"I think we-" He was cut off as Kaoru barreled over him. Mami blinked in mild shock and surprise as Kaoru swiftly jabbed his fist into Daisuke's face. Blood flowed from the boy's nose and he screeched. The boys behind him, angered, charged at the seven year old.

Kaoru danced around them wildly, his face terrified. He attacked them as if he were a cornered animal, fearful and with abandon for himself. Mami felt sorry for her friend. He must be so _scared_ as he fought. Warily, she looked around. There was a small crowd forming around the fighting boys. She wouldn't be able to help Kaoru. Huffing, she side-stepped the flying twelve year old and edged away from the battle.

The little boy that had disturbed her attempted to grab her rabbit as she passed but Mami subtly doubled the gravity around his hand. The boy fell to the ground with a sharp cry and she released the gravity manipulation. She turned her head at him, spotting a familiar shock of red hair amongst the gathered spectators. Mami grabbed her brother's sleeve and tugged.

'You have to stop Kao-nii," she said to him, an oddly serious look on her face. Enma, panicked, shook his head.

"I-I can't! He'll just-just attack _me_ instead!" he argued. Mami clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"Kao-nii is scared," she said, "and he doesn't know when to stop. He'll listen to you, En-nii." Enma absorbed her words and hesitantly pushed his way towards Kaoru.

"Kaoru-kun! You have to stop! Everything is ok now!" Enma shouted, grabbing Kaoru's arm. Kaoru snarled as if he didn't hear Enma's words. He punched the redhead in the face, hard, but Enma held steady.

"Don't give up En-nii!" Mami called out, feeling sick to her stomach. Normally, she'd be able to hold Kaoru down with his own gravity but there were too many people. She couldn't risk it. She bit her lip, bitterness welling up inside. What good was her power if she couldn't help her loved ones, even against themselves?

"Kaoru **STOP IT**!" Enma yelled, his fingers digging into Kaoru's skin. The blond suddenly stopped, blinking slowly. His eyes roamed over the fallen pre-teens then glanced at Enma. His face paled as he saw the bruise starting to form on Enma's face. Enma grinned at him, wincing at the pain in his eye.

"Are you ok now Kaoru?" he asked, stumbling over his feet. Mami pushed her way towards the two, her fingers catching Enma's shirt. She helped to steady him.

"I-I-I'm so sorr-sorry Enma," he whispered, tears falling down in waterfalls. He was horrified at the fact that he had attacked his friend. Mami silently handed the boy his old rabbit.

"Usa-chan will make you feel better," she told him solemnly. Enma's grin widened at his little sister's lack of fear. Even after seeing Kaoru violently beat up several boys, she wasn't afraid of him.

"You're a good little sister Mami," he cooed, ruffling her hair. Mami pouted at him.

"Of course I am, En-nii. Kao-nii thinks so too, right?" she asked him, her fingers running along his arm soothingly. Kaoru managed a watery smile and nodded.

"Mami-chan is a good girl. You weren't scared at all," he complimented shakily. Mami beamed and hugged him awkwardly.

"Kao-nii isn't scary! I love Kao-nii and En-nii!" she chirped cutely. Kaoru patted her soft curls, fingers gently combing through her locks.

"See? Kao-nii is gentle."

* * *

Mami blinked in surprise. Enma usually only brought Kaoru over to their home. Today, though, his future Guardians were with him.

"This is-is my little sister Mami," he introduced her to the unfamiliar faces. Adelheid smiled sweetly at the girl, who blushed at the look.

"I'm Suzuki Adelheid," she told the girl, bowing. Mami nervously copied the motion. Adelheid's grin widened.

"Aoba Koyo," the boy with glasses spoke next, a little too haughty for Mami's liking. She inclined her head towards him, not wanting to come off as rude despite her age.

"Ooyama Rauji," the larger boy holding a box of crackers said quietly. Mami tilted her head up at him. He was taller than Kaoru, which was a feat in itself.

"You're as big as Kao-nii!" she blurted without thinking. Rauji blinked then nodded. Kaoru lightly tapped her head.

"Be nice Mami-chan," he scolded. Mami pouted by Rauji waved the incident off.

"It's ok Kaoru. I'm not offended." Kaoru sighed but let the issue go. Mami's arm was grabbed and she twirled into the chest of one Julie Katou. He grinned in an almost flirtatious manner.

"Katou Julie at your service, dear princess," he purred. Mami giggled and easily broke his hold.

"You're funny Julie-nii," she commented, slightly alarmed that he was flirting with a four year old. Enma frowned and pulled Mami closer to himself.

"Don't talk to her like you do the other girls Julie," Enma admonished. Julie sighed dramatically, throwing himself onto Adelheid. The girl frowned at him and pushed him off.

"You wound me Enma-kun," he said. Mami hid a laugh behind her hand. Suddenly, her vision was obscured by a large bubble. She blinked curiously at the object.

"En-nii, what's this?" she asked, pointing to the bubble. It moved, turning around until she saw a tuft of blonde hair peeking out at her.

"This is Shitoppi-chan. She's a little weird but she's nice," he murmured quietly to her. Mami's mouth opened in an ' _Aa'_ sound.

"Hi Shitoppi-nee!" she greeted enthusiastically. Shitoppi moved closer and dragged Mami towards her. She inspected Mami's face with a similar eye as Mami's father when he was gauging the price of an artwork. Shitoppi nodded to herself then blew air into Mami's face. The four year old giggled.

"She likes you, I think," Enma said to her lowly. Mami sure hoped his was right. Shitoppi was a cool person, and Mami admired her pride.

"So? Why are we here at your house, Loser Enma?" Koyo questioned, pushing his glasses up his face. Mami glared at Koyo.

"Be nice to En-nii, Baka-Koyo!" she said, enraging the seven year old. Koyo nearly pounced on the little girl but was held back by Rauji and Kaoru.

"Koyo! You shouldn't be attacking Mami-chan! She's four!" Adelheid scolded, a frown on her face. Koyo huffed and turned his head away from her childishly.

"She shouldn't be picking fights," he defended himself hotly. Mami stuck her tongue out at him. Enma rolled his eyes at her familiar antics. Lately, she had taken to picking fights with others. His parents presumed it was her rebellious phase.

"Don't insult En-nii and I won't insult _you_ baaaaaaka," she drawled, clutching her stuffed rabbit tighter.

"Enma, can you please explain why we're here?" Adelheid asked shortly, cutting Koyo off. Mami grinned triumphantly.

"Has anyone else noticed the adults are all….testy?" he asked the others. They stiffened in surprise, and even Mami was thrown off.

"I guess," Julie was the first to recover. He shrugged, adjusting his hat.

"My mother _has_ been coming home late," Adelheid mused. Mami glanced at the thoughtful looks on their faces and frowned. Something must be happening in the Famiglia, of that she was certain. But how much did these children know? Did they know what their parents _actually_ did or were they only aware of the front business?

"What do you think is happening?" Mami blurted out, earning surprised glances. She inwardly grimaced then sighed. Enma frowned.

"We shouldn't be talking about this in front of Mami," he said, echoing his father's words. "She's too little."

"Mami-chan deserves to know," Kaoru pointed out. Rauji nodded in agreement with the other boy. Koyo scoffed.

"She's just a helpless little _brat_. What can _she_ do?" Mami, angry, stomped her foot. Kaoru and Enma shared a concerned look.

"Mami? Do you want to...show them?" Enma asked hesitantly. Mami scoffed and violently waved her hand. Koyo began floating, dangerously wobbling in mid-air. His shouts of alarm were ignored by the little girl. After an exasperated glare from her brother, she rearranged his gravity to that of the Earth's so that he was no longer floating.

"Mami-chan did that?" Julie questioned, incredulous. Kaoru sighed.

"She's done that since she was a baby, right Enma?" Enma nodded.

"Mami can make other things float too," he added. The girl demonstrated this by removing some of the gravity around Julie's hat. He yelped and clutched it tightly. She waggled her finger and it fell onto his head.

"How?" Adelheid asked, curious and awed. Mami shrugged. She couldn't begin to describe the feeling accurately. Enma would understand but then again Enma _always_ understood.

"First, concentrate! Then….," Mami trailed off, unable to describe how one took subatomic particles and made them "lighter" or "heavier" depending on their mood. Sometimes even _she_ had no idea how her power worked. She had theories but Dying Will Flames were the strangest things _ever_.

"How she does it isn't important," Enma snapped. "Maybe…...Mami _can_ be here. I guess." He kicked at the ground, head lowered. Mami grinned. She wouldn't let people push her around because of her age.

Although the foreboding that settled in her stomach didn't sit well with her as the children discussed the mysterious disappearances of adults in their Famiglia.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I had a bout of depression a week or so ago and I had no motivation for anything hahaha. But now I'm back! SOOOO next chapter AFTER the next one is the Flood of Blood, part 1! I'm so psyched, even though I haven't finished writing it yet! It's gonna be so good~! The "Training" Arc is now complete.

Also, I wrote a crappy Halloween special! It's also p late but I legit JUST finished writing it. I've been absorbed with _Kekkai Sensen_ and the ending for the anime really inspired me to write a Halloween party. So double update today! Think of the chapter as an AU-still within the universe but Mami and crew are older and shenanigans ensue. It has no place within this story's canon but if I had to put it somewhere, it'd be after Tsuna's 14th birthday. You'll see.


	5. Sugar Song to Bitter Step

Chapter 4.5: This is Halloween OR: Sugar Song to Bitter Step OR: "Mami wants a goddamn party and shit goes down"

* * *

"Why are we even having a Halloween party Mami-chan? We don't celebrate Halloween," Tsuna lamented, tugging on the fake fur around his neck. Ahead of him, Mami turned around and grinned. She fully opened her eyes and Tsuna flinched at the bright blue contacts blending with her natural, compass-shaped irises.

" _Because_ Tsuna-nii! Everyone needs a break now and then. Besides, it'll be fun. We rented a ballroom and DJ and everything!" she scolded, flicking her hat with her thumb. One eye closed at the action but Tsuna knew that she could still see out of both of them.

"But Reborn's going to be there! And if Reborn's there then something is bound to go wrong!" he wailed. Enma patted his back in consolation before fiddling with his trenchcoat.

"You know nobody can win against Mami, right Tsu-kun?" Enma murmured to him. Tsuna began sobbing quietly at the revelation and sniffled.

"I-I-I know!" Tsuna pointed to the younger girl, who cackled at his tears. "Still! Why am I wearing this stupid thing?" he questioned, pointing to his full length lion costume. Mami fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"We needed a _Cowardly Lion_ for the group and you were perfect!" she chirped. "Kyoko-san is _Dorothy_ you know," she continued slyly. Tsuna blinked and overtook Mami in two strides.

"Why didn't you say so from the beginning?! _Mou Mami-chan!_ Tell your Tsuna-nii these things first," he whined, blindly leading the trio forward. Enma sighed fondly and linked arms with his younger sister.

"I am both impressed and terrified of you Mami," he confessed as she cuddled up to him. Mami grinned up at Enma.

"Don't worry En-nii, you're still my favorite. I wouldn't dream of turning my terrible and awesome self onto you." Enma rolled his eyes but planted a chaste kiss on her cheek nonetheless.

"You're so weird Mami," he chided gently. Tsuna chose that moment to turn around, a sheepish smile on his face.

"So….where are we going again?"

Mami blew raspberries at him.

* * *

Tsuna gaped in wonder at the room filled with friends and allies alike. Mami tapped his mouth.

"You'll catch flies like that Tsuna-nii. Well? What do you think?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips as Tsuna continued to gape.

"This is _way_ too extravagant! How are we _paying_ for all of this?!" he screeched, paling at the suspected cost of the room. Mami frowned.

"The _Shimon_ are taking care of this Tsu-kun. Don't you worry about a thing," Enma cut in, hands on Tsuna's shoulders. He smiled cutely, earning a blush from his best friend. Tsuna pursed his lips. If there was one thing he knew about Enma(and Mami by extension)it was that he was unmovable when he put his foot down.

"Alright, alright. You win," he relented, pouting. Mami clapped enthusiastically, gaining the attention of several people.

"Juudaime! You've finally arrived!" Hayato called out, racing to the trio. Tsuna's eye twitched at the address and he smiled widely in an obviously uncomfortable manner.

"Gokudera-kun. It's nice to see you," he muttered as the bomber skidded to a stop in front of him. "Ah, what is your costume supposed to be?"

Hayato wore bright silver pants along with a matching top that reflected the lights of the chandelier above in a slightly distracting manner. On his head was a tin hat and he carried an equally silver axe in one hand. His face was also painted silver, though it was duller than his clothes. Tsuna squinted at the _shoujo-esque_ sparkles that seemed to radiate off of his self-declared right hand man.

"I'm the _Tin Man_ from the _Wizard of Oz_ , Juudaime! Mami-sama suggested it to me after mentioning that you were going to be the _Cowardly Lion_! Though I really think that Juudaime should've been _Dorothy_! She's the main character," Hayato rambled enthusiastically. Tsuna shot Mami a look. She ignored it, then suddenly pouted.

"Hey, you never asked about _my_ costume Tsuna-nii!" she said. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"And what or who are you supposed to be?" he asked dryly. "Ah, Enma too."

Mami was wearing a clean cut black suit that fit her smaller frame well. Her undershirt was white, tucked in and held up with suspenders, and a long black tie stretched down to her stomach. She wore bright blue contacts that seemed to have gears and such etched onto them. To complete her outfit was a plain black fedora and a stuffed monkey in one arm.

Enma was clad in a similar suit though he lacked the jacket. Instead, a long black trenchcoat replaced the jacket. He held a briefcase in his hand, and Tsuna wondered idly if there was something in it.

"I'm _Leonardo Watch_ from _Kekkai Sensen_ Tsuna-nii! And En-nii is _Lucky Abrams_ from the same anime," Mami explained, twirling. Tsuna frowned.

"I didn't know they wore suits," he replied, confused. Mami blinked at him.

"In the ending song they do. There's a whole party in it and everyone dresses up. It's actually where I got the idea for a party," she said, blushing at her confession. Tsuna chuckled and patted her hat.

"I see. You're not so bad after all Mami-chan. In fact, you're kind of adorable, in a way." Mami scrunched her nose at him and stared him in the eyes, knowing how much the contacts uneased him. Tsuna flinched back and hurried to stare at something else.

Immediately, his eyes caught Kaoru's tall visage. The _Hospitalizing Devil_ wore a black and gray vest and a dress shirt with black pants to complete the outfit. On his nose were a pair of square glasses. Most startling of all was the underbite he now sported, added to the red dye in his hair _plus_ the fake sideburns. Kaoru met his eyes and waved amiably. Tsuna waved back.

"Kao-nii!" Mami yelped excitedly, pushing her way towards the baseball player. Kaoru's grin widened and he caught Mami expertly as she jumped at him. He twirled her for a few seconds before setting her down gently.

"Hi Mami-chan. You look nice," he complimented quietly, inspecting her outfit. Mami struck a pose.

"Of course I do Kao-nii. Your costume is spot on too," she told him warmly, grinning up at the tall boy. Kaoru flushed and chuckled, his hand scratching the back of his head nervously. Mami reached up and pinched his cheek. "You're so adorable Kao-nii."

"Ah, if it isn't dearest Mami-chan!" Mami spun on her heel and stepped into Julie's hug with much less enthusiasm. It wasn't as if she was disliked Julie but he wasn't exactly _Kaoru_.

"Hi Julie-nii. I see you're wearing the suit," she said, beaming like she'd won the lottery. Julie grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I can't very well ignore the little princess of the Shimon, now can I?" he said smoothly. Mami giggled and batted his chest with her hand. "Besides, it's not that far off from my regular outfit." Mami's gaze traveled over Julie. He wore a black t-shirt covered by a short white jacket with his usual white pants. He was only missing his hat, trading it for a white wig.

"True. You're very handsome in white, Julie-nii," she chirped. Julie blinked at that then flushed bright red. Mami cackled at his stunned look. "Clearly I am the smoothest person here."

" _Right_ ," Kaoru sarcastically cut in, a hand on Mami's shoulder. "Julie's just not used to getting compliments _from_ girls." Julie snorted and smacked the larger boy's shoulder.

"Says the guy who can't even talk to a girl outside of the _Famiglia_ ," he retorted. Mami sighed and quietly slipped away from the squabbling duo. She rolled her eyes then scanned the rest of the room, bobbing her head to the music playing.

In the furthest, darkest corner stood Kyoya, aloof as always. He had his tonfas out and his teeth bared, showing off the fangs. Mami opened her eyes fully and stared, spotting the billowing cape behind him. _Of course_ he was a vampire.

(The irony that Mami and the Shimon had dressed up as-what amounted to-vampire hunters didn't escape her notice.)

Shaking her head, she moved onto the girls by the food and drinks. Kyoko, as she'd told Tsuna, was dressed as Dorothy, complete with her Lambo-Toto. Hana stood next to her in a red dress with devil horns and a tail. Haru was in her Namahage costume though it seemed slightly different to Mami. Maybe it was a completely different costume all together?

And then Mami caught sight of Chrome and nearly died of cuteness overload. Chrome's costume wasn't that extravagant-she hadn't actually changed out of her Kokuyo uniform. It was just a pair of cat ears and a tail, but it made Chrome ten times as cute(off to the side, Ken wore dog ears and Chikusa hadn't bothered wearing a costume). Mami squished her cheeks together, pressing her freezing fingers to her too-hot face in an attempt to cool it down.

"Ciaossu Mami," Reborn suddenly greeted. Mami shook off her thoughts and glanced down at the baby hitman. Reborn didn't _seem_ to be wearing a costume but Mami could easily guess that he was the _Wizard_ from the Wizard of Oz.

"Ciao Reborn-san," she replied cooly. "I kind of expected a more elaborate costume to be honest with you. But the Wizard does suit you." Reborn smirked.

"So you caught on, huh? Sharp, aren't you Mami?" Mami shrugged.

"I guess. It's more like _le famiglie_ clearly have themes for their costumes-barring Kyoya-niisama of course." Reborn hummed in disinterest.

"The _Shimon_ don't seem to be dressed for a _Halloween_ party," he pointed out. Mami shrugged nonchalantly.

"Once they heard that the _Vongola_ were coordinating their outfits, well, they wanted to coordinate with En-nii and myself," she responded, inspecting her fingernails. Reborn tutted and walked off without another word. Mami blew air out at him, scanning the party guests once more.

Adelheid, already a tall, broad woman, was made even taller in her black heels. Her dress was black with thick straps and modestly cut at the bust. It nearly touched the floor, if not for her heels. Adelheid's hair had been pinned up underneath a bobbed, blonde wig and she wore an eyepatch on her right eye. A simple black choker completed her outfit. Mami thought Adelheid was gorgeous, if a little uncomfortable. She happily skipped over to the tall teenager and latched arms with her.

"You look so pretty Adel-nee!" she crooned, cackling internally at the blush staining the strongest Guardian's face. Adelheid glanced away from Mami's knowing smile.

"A-Ah, thank you Mami. You look nice as well," she told the younger girl. Mami fiddled with her hat, happy with the compliment.

"Where's Shitopi-nee?" she asked, looking for the eccentric Swamp Guardian. Adelheid sighed.

"The last time I saw her she was meditating in the bathroom. I have no clue where she might be," Adelheid replied, a hand on her forehead in exasperation. Mami giggled at her, amused by Shitopi's antics.

"Well, she'll show up soon," Mami dismissed, slipping her arm away from Adelheid. "I'm gonna go convince Tsuna-nii to dance with me! Bye bye Adel-nee!" Adelheid snorted, patting Mami's shoulder.

"The _Vongola Decimo_ is a disaster waiting to happen. Stay safe little one," she said seriously. Mami burst into loud laughter, her face reddening.

"I'll try my best!"

* * *

 _Accustomed to the supernatural disaster-like madness, I mistake my daily life for peace._

Mami nearly started screaming as the music began. She hurried to hurl herself into the circle of dancers, a grin stretching her mouth wide.

 _As this rumbling coaster jolts me back and forth, what is it that I mustn't lose sight of?_

Enma sighed and watched his younger sister awkwardly strut around. A blush lit up his face as she confidently moved her legs to the rhythm, her hands in her pockets. _God_ she was such a _dork_.

 _Swallowed up by the concept of egalitarian fundamentalism feels like even my soul is so much etcetera._

Kaoru, dressed as Klaus von Reinherz, clapped twice then threw his hand out to the side. He repeated the motion, his own face reddening in embarrassment. Mami laughed loudly, assuring him that he was very cool looking. Even Adelheid had twirled a bit at the end of the line, a small smirk on her face.

 _Have to clearly state what you love and hate or you're not all that different from a dummy._

Julie did some odd snapping motion with his hand, winking at Adelheid. She scowled but there was no heat, only exasperation. Shitopi, clad in a short, white dress and a black, pixie-styled wig, "accidentally" stepped on his feet. Mami and Kaoru started a short game of patty cake in the middle of the dance floor, to the Vongola's confusion.

(Mami loved causing confusion and mayhem, they later realized after the night was over.)

 _Crowds of people walking at night, some seem so happy, some seem so lonely._

 _The contrast jumps around the music staff, creating the song and rhythm._

Mami suddenly added to the drama, nearly falling to her knees as she sang into her hand. Her other hand gestured wildly and she stood, pulling her Famiglia into arm's reach.

 _Marmalade and sugar song, peanuts and bitter step, so sweet and then acrid it makes my head spin._

 _Let's head south-southwest and keep this party going to make it a night that will astonish the world._

 _I feel fantastic, a chain of reflections._

As one, the _Shimon_ broke out into a spontaneous line dance, awkwardly kicking their legs into each other. Mami was smiling and laughing brightly, Kaoru's supporting arm on her shoulder. Enma not so secretly attempted to deck Koyo in the face. Surprisingly, the boxer was enjoying himself and ignored Enma's ire for the moment. Adelheid and Shitopi were sporting the widest grins Tsuna had ever seen on them.

Mami suddenly broke off and did a small, fancy foot routine at the last line of the chorus.

 _Marmalade and sugar song, peanuts and bitter step, so sweet and then acrid it makes my head spin._

The _famiglia_ danced and jumped around happily. Mami, in particular, stomped as hard as she physically could, leaving an imprint in the ground. Enma sobbed at the damage, knowing it was coming out of the _famiglia'_ s funds. Julie headbanged enthusiastically, almost losing his wig at the intensity. Rauji was content to dance in place, doing his own thing. He wasn't a big dancer but it was hard _not_ to get dragged into Mami's gravitation.

 _Let's head south-southwest and keep this party going to make it a night that will astonish the world._

Mami grabbed Kyoko, who'd gotten caught in the fray, and twirled with her enthusiastically. Kyoko giggled and played along with the younger girl. She dipped Mami low before pulling her back up.

 _I feel fantastic, a chain of reflections._

 _From one good time to a problem to another good time._

Mami, somehow ending up front and center, swung her arms in an exaggerated manner. She snapped her fingers a few times before spinning on her heel and striking a pose, her left hand pointing to the air and her legs spread, her left knee dropping towards the ground slightly.

"Wow," Tsuna mumbled, stunned. Takeshi, dressed as the Scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz, began clapping. Everyone slowly joined in-barring Kyoya and Reborn-and a few people from Dino's family whistled. Mami turned to her famiglia, opening her mouth to say something, when the clock chimed nine o'clock.

It began with Enma and Mami, who fell to the ground clutching their eyes. Immediately, the _Shimon_ and _Vongola_ filled the spaces around them, shouting in alarm.

"En-nii!" Mami screeched, trying desperately to get to her brother. Kaoru cleared people out, helping the girl to her brother. Enma cried out horrifically, dread filling the room at the sound of his voice.

The next to fall was Tsuna, and then everyone somehow ended up curled on the ground, clutching their chests or heads. Mami managed to pry open her eyes-which were burning, _burning_ -and gasped. An explosion of information and color lit up behind her irises and she could see _everything_.

"Mami-chan, your eyes!" Kyoko blurted, seemingly to be one of the only people unaffected by whatever was happening. Hurriedly, the pig tailed girl pulled out a hand mirror and shoved it into Mami's hands. The _Shimon_ princess stared in shock at the gears turning in her eyes.

"The _All-Seeing God Eyes_ ," she murmured, incredulous.

(It wasn't possible though. This was Katekyo _Hitman Reborn!_ not _Kekkai Sensen!)_

(But there was no way to explain her _God Eyes_ ….)

(Or was there?)

Laughter filled the air, startling the partygoers. Mami pushed herself off the ground, eyes scanning the room furiously for the intruder. She scowled at thin air(or at least, that's what everyone else saw).

"Show yourself!" she demanded, and an old woman appeared. The old woman was hunched in on herself, clad in dark purple robes. She floated in mid air, much to everyone's surprise.

"What's happening?!" Tsuna screeched in confusion. The old woman snorted in laughter and Tsuna curled closer to Enma, whose eyes had yet to open. Enma patted his back comfortingly, surprisingly calm. Kaoru narrowed his eyes at the floating woman and turned toward Mami.

"Mami-chan?" he asked. pushing his glasses further up his nose. His thoughts raced, drawing conclusions that he normally wouldn't have. Mami's lips pursed.

"She's a spirit, come to cause mischief and mayhem. Think of her as a witch, if you must," she replied dryly.

"Ohoho, how interesting of you to say, girlie! I have cast a spell over this lot. You will become your Halloween costumes, and when the clock strikes midnight you will remain this way forever! Only an act of true love will break the curse!" The woman chortled evilly. Mami deadpanned, slapping her forehead.

"Are you kidding old hag?! That's so damn cliche! Can't you think of something better?! You literally just gave the entire _Shimon Famiglia_ the ability to fight _you_ , and monsters _like_ you! Do a little research before you do something stupid like this!" Mami shouted, irritated at the entire situation. While the _God Eyes_ were a nice touch, not everyone had lucked out.

"Why you-!" the witch screamed in her anger, readying a blue ball of magic. Kaoru pulled Mami behind him, a calm expression on his face. He took out a pair of brass knuckles and slipped them on.

"Mami-chan, what's that spirit's true name?" he asked, barely sparing the woman a glance. The witch, unconcerned with Kaoru, began chanting lowly. The ball of magic grew bigger as she spoke. Mami gulped, stared at the woman, then whispered something to Kaoru. He hummed then slid into a battle position.

Kaoru spoke the witch's name-earning a shiver of dread from the woman-then ran forward and pressed his knuckle to the spirit's skin. The witch froze, her magic dying down. Kaoru took a deep breath before continuing.

"I hereby seal you. **Brain Grid Blood Battle Style, Form 999, Ewigkeit Gefängnis!** " he yelled. The witch screamed before turning into a giant, blood red cross.

Tsuna gaped at the display, more terrified of Kaoru than ever before. He'd effortlessly taken down that-that witch, who had turned all the party goers into their costumes.

(Lambo was actually less annoying as a puppy, he'd decided.)

(Haru was even more of an annoyance as a Namahage. She was screaming incoherently, probably about stealing children. Why was Tsuna's life so weird?)

"Enma, Enma!" Tsuna whispered, shaking his best friend. Enma groaned and blinked at the lion, squinting to see better. Tsuna screamed at the sight of his eyes. Enma's entire eyeball was black, filled with small dots of light that looked like stars.

"I can't see you Tsu-kun," he said numbly, as shocked as Tsuna was.

"It must be because of curse! Your character isn't blind, is he?" Tsuna asked fearfully. Enma shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. But there was something about him…..," he trailed off, unsure. Enma attempted to stand, Tsuna hurrying to help. "Mami! I'm not supposed to be blind, am I?" Mami turned her head towards Enma, alien eyes wide and concerned.

"No! But there's something you should know En-nii-!" Mami was cut off as a meteorite-of all things-came crashing into the room. Hayato and Julie spluttered as they were caught underneath it, the weight crushing them. Tsuna gaped and hurried to put space between the two.

(His best friend had just summoned a _meteorite_! No matter how the situation was reviewed, that was _not_ normal!)

"Tsu-kun? What's wrong?" Enma asked, innocent of the murders he just caused. Adelheid moved to support her boss, frowning at the lack of sight in one eye. Shitopi, however, was having fun appearing and reappearing everywhere.

"No-nothing!" he squeaked, paling as Julie passed out. Hayato was berating Takeshi and Ryohei-who was dressed in his boxing attire-for not helping him sooner, not even noticing that his tin body was simply caved in.

"What are you going to do about this situation, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn suddenly questioned, popping up in front of Tsuna. The boy turned lion yelped in fright at the sudden appearance of his tutor from hell.

"How am I supposed to know Reborn?! That witch is dead!" he retorted. Reborn smirked.

"An act of true love will break the curse, Dame-Tsuna. So go give a kiss to your true love," he said, kicking Tsuna's legs out from under him. Reborn proceeded to kick him towards Kyoko, who was busy calming down Lambo.

"HIEE!" Tsuna cried as he skidded to a stop in front of the school idol. Kyoko tilted her head cutely and Tsuna blushed. "Kyo-Kyoko-chan!"

"Hi Tsuna-kun! That light show was really something, huh?" she commented, smiling brightly. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Y-Y-Yeah, it was! Ahahaha!" Internally, he was screaming. How was he supposed to _kiss_ Kyoko? He could barely talk to her!

Luckily for Tsuna, Mami had already discovered another way to break the curse.

"Kyoya-niisama!" she called out, waving the vampire over. Kyoya scowled, reluctantly complying with the girl. He stopped in front of her, eyebrows raised. Mami smiled deviously and pointed to Tsuna. "Tsuna-nii said that he was going to trash the school after the party! And Take-nii and Haya-nii were going to help him!"

An aura of pure killing intent filled the room. Tsuna gulped, shivering in fear at the sensation. He slowly turned to face the wrath of one Hibari Kyoya, Demon Prefect and temporary vampire. The prefect wasted no time and appeared in front of the _Decimo,_ shoving his tonfa in the lion's face. Tsuna squeaked in fear, his knees trembling as Kyoya struck him down.

Once Kyoya had finished beating up Takeshi and Hayato, he stalked toward Mami. Grunting, he patted her head affectionately before leaving the ruined party. Ryohei followed after him, shouting about how it wasn't "manly" or "extreme" to beat up his friends.

A wave of blue magic pulsed in the air. Mami blinked for a few moments before her vision returned to normal. She grinned happily and hugged Kaoru, who shook his head at the stupidity of the night. Enma yelped as he spotted the three prone forms on the ground, his vision returning back to normal. He ran over to the three, yelling for help and checking them over.

"This was the stupidest night ever," Koyo muttered, shaking his head and watching the party dissolve into further chaos.

(Mami did apologize to the three later, making promises of food and presents to make up for the fact that she threw them to the wolves.)

(Still, she thought wistfully, it was nice to have _All-Seeing God Eyes_ , if but for a moment.)

* * *

THIS WAS STUPID I APOLOGIZE. Really, had no idea what to write for Halloween but then I watched _Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront_ and bam! Needed to write a party. The dancing was inspired by the ending of said anime, so check it out!  
(I'M TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH KLAUS VON REINHERZ OK HE'S ADORABLE AF AND SO SO SO BEAUTIFUL. IF ONLY EVERYONE HAD A KLAUS THEN THERE WOULD NO HATRED OR STRIFE IN THE WORLD.)

You don't need to know about Kaoru's sealing technique or Mami's God Eyes-they won't reappear or be mentioned again. This was just an AU, ya know? It was just cute, and fun. If you're curious about the characters that the Shimon cosplayed, don't be afraid to drop in my PM box and ask!

Also, the act of true love was Mami finding people for Kyoya to beat up. Hahaha, true love is weird.

 **Next Chapter:** The Flood of Blood begins with petty thievery by one Daemon Spade and Mami finally gets what's coming for her.

(I STILL NEED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR TUMULTUOUS SKY DAMN IT)


	6. Daemon Spade Is Coming to Kill Us All

Chapter 5: The Flood of Blood pt 1 OR: Daemon Spade Is Coming to Kill Us All  
(There is a smidge of blood and like, a _**short**_ description of gore. I've **BOLDED** the first word of the sentence that begins with it in case anyone is squeamish. It's _really_ not a lot but I wanna make sure **_everyone_** is comfortable enough to continue reading.)

* * *

 _Mami's fifth birthday passed without incident but her frazzled nerves continued to worsen. This was the year she was going to die(she would go down swinging though, unlike the real Mami). She was so scared for the future because even with excellent(by some standards)control of her power, there was no guarantee that she would be able to beat a two-hundred or something year old ghost with a vengeance._

 _The man had literally_ discarded his body _so that he could make the Vongola he desired. He cheated_ Death itself _to fulfill his insane goals. How was Mami, with her nearly thirty-odd years of experience, supposed to defeat_ that _? It wasn't possible for her, at least not while she was still a child._

 _And if Daemon had his way, then she wouldn't have the chance to grow stronger and defeat him._

* * *

 _Makoto Kozato had a feeling that he was going to die soon. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. This feeling came about due to his Famiglia members going missing. The more frequent disappearances of Famiglia members was_ very _alarming, and Makoto_ had _to get to the bottom of it. Their family was simply too small, they couldn't afford for more people to go missing._

 _So caught up in his thoughts, Makoto didn't notice someone pickpocket his gun._

 _He wouldn't notice the missing firearm for awhile, not until his wife pointed it out to him while she prepared dinner. Concerned, Makoto would attempt to go look for the missing gun. He didn't want his five year old daughter or seven year old son finding it._

 _Makoto would never make it out the front door. He'd be ruthlessly shot down by one Sawada Iemitsu on the grounds that Makoto had murdered 12 CEDEF members in an incident later known as the "Flood of Blood."_

* * *

 _Daemon Spade was a ruthless, cunning man. He cut out the weak to make way for the strong. His current scheme would be no different from the hundreds he had carried out throughout the decades. And this plan would be imperative for the future of the Vongola._

 _He'd be able to decimate the weak Simon family(how they managed to re-emerge from their destruction, he would never know)once and for all, not to mention he'd plant the seed of hatred in its' heirs. That part was especially important, as he'd have no other way to test the future Decimo and their Guardians without the Simon._

 _(Well, he_ would _find a way. He was, after all,_ Daemon Spade _.)_

 _Daemon Spade was confident that his scheming would bear fruit. How could it not? Everything was perfect, and in the event that something went wrong, he would escape and try again. Daemon was all-too powerful, besides. What could hope to defeat him? Only Primo was powerful enough to contest with Daemon, and that fool was_ long _dead and buried. His Will remained in the ring, unlike Daemon who could freely move about. Daemon had nothing to fear, for nothing could touch him. His plans would succeed and he would be closer to creating the perfect, strongest Vongola._

 _Except, it wouldn't_ go _as planned. Daemon Spade had no idea that his plans would crumble. Yes, he would decimate the Simon except for the heirs. But he wouldn't count on the Dying Will of a cornered, terrified woman in the body of a child ruining the rest of his plans._

* * *

That day of the incident later known as the _**"Flood of Blood"**_ happened on a bright, sunny day. An inconspicuous man, with no distinguishing features whatsoever, whistled a cheerful, old tune as he strolled towards a high class hotel. He didn't stand out in the small crowd around him at all. He was an average man with an average face, and he knew it. His black hair, tinged an almost blue color, was the flashiest thing about him. It was a perfect face for murder. No one would remember any characteristics about him, other than he was just _there_.

And if he planted a gun, stolen not ten minutes ago from one Kozato Makoto, then no one could accuse the man of the deed.

(Either way, he didn't exist anymore- _no one could pin the incident on a_ ghost _, after all_.)

The man stepped into the gold-plated lobby easily, a cheerful grin on his face. The receptionist didn't even look up at his entrance. He was content to allow several other people to rush past him. The man would only be in the hotel for a few moments. Humming to himself, he merrily made his way toward the elevator. He pressed a button, rising to the one of the top floors of the hotel.

He stepped out of the elevator and onto an empty floor. Another man in an Italian suit spotted him and jogged over. His stance was relaxed yet still wary of the stranger. The unassuming man waved a greeting.

" **I'm** sorry sir but this floor is forbidden-" the man was cut off rather cruelly. The supposed civilian curiously held up what appeared to be vocal chords. **The** suited man fell to his knees, choking on his own blood. He fell over, dead within moments.

"Terribly sorry, I didn't seem to catch that. Could you repeat it?" he asked cordially, a smirk on his face. He hummed. "This generation is _awfully_ rude. Well, it's no surprise. These men are from CEDEF and they take after their insufferable founder." His smirk twisted into a sneer as he reminisced.

 **The** man with the unremarkable face dropped the vocal chords carelessly. He smiled to himself as he located the eleven other men on the floor with his Flames. This incident would go down in Vongola history soon enough. Ah, but what was the best way to incite the wrath of the current boss? The man stared at the corpse passively, his mind racing.

His eyes glanced at the elevator, and a devious, bloodthirsty smirk overtook his face.

* * *

Adelheid was a cautious girl by nature. Her mother was a strong woman who instilled adoration and fear into her daughter, and Adelheid took that to heart.

 _Always stay sharp, my Adel. Watch out for your Famiglia and your surroundings. You are as strong and as unmovable as a glacier. You protect your Famiglia by fortifying their defenses._

Those words echoed in her head as she entered her own home. She held her fans loosely, aware that something wasn't _right_. Her house was far too quiet for the time of day. With bated breath, Adelheid sauntered through the living room.

Her fans fell with a wet clatter. Adelheid held in the scream that wanted to tear itself out of her throat. She slid to the ground, her frame shaking. Adelheid nearly threw up at the metallic scent in the air.

 **Her** mother was lying in a pool of her own blood, her throat slashed open. On the walls, written in her mother's blood, was a single word.

 _Vongola._

Adelheid turned from the sight and noisily spewed her lunch out onto the carpet. The sight of her deceased mother was too much for the little girl.

"Adel-chan? Are you there?" Julie's voice, shaky and unnatural for him, pierced through her disgust and terror. Adelheid coughed loudly. Not too long after, she heard footsteps racing towards her.

 _No,_ she thought, _don't look!_

She knew Julie had caught sight of her mother's corpse at the sound of a sharp, sucking sound. Adelheid stood on trembling legs, blindly moving towards her friend.

"Adel…-chan…..?" he murmured, eyes wide at the sight. Adelheid grimaced at him, grabbing the collar of his uniform and forcefully turning him around. She had to be strong, now. She had to be the pillar of her Famiglia. Adelheid scooped up her fans(ignoring the _red red RED_ _ **blood**_ staining them)and wiped them off on a nearby piece of furniture.

"Why are you here Julie?" she asked sharply, her skin pale and unnatural. Julie's eyes snapped towards Adelheid and dread pooled in her stomach.

"I came home and found my mama and father…..like that," he explained tightly. "I don't know why but...I thought the same thing had happened to you." Adelheid grimaced but pulled the flirtatious boy into a loose embrace. He hugged her tightly, the tears finally streaming down his face. He had been strong enough to make his way to Adelheid's house, only to discover her own mother's death.

"We're going to…..we're going to get help, ok? There should be an adult around somewhere who can help us," she told him sternly, pulling back to look at his face. Julie nodded, a small whimper escaping his lips. Adelheid sniffed as her emotions caught up with her.

Her kind, strong, loving mother was _dead_. Adelheid couldn't understand. She didn't understand _why_ her mother wasn't talking to her, wasn't moving at all. Is that what it meant to be dead? To never see your loved ones, to never open your eyes and breathe properly? If so, Adelheid never wanted to go through that. It was too painful to think of.

"My mama said to go to Kozato-san's house if anything happened to them," Julie choked out, wiping furiously at his eyes. Adelheid nodded and shuffled away from the corpse, pulling Julie with her.

"My mother said the same thing. We should go there," she replied tonelessly. Julie winced, looking back at the blood-stained room.

"Are we….going to leave your mama like that?" Julie hesitantly asked. Adelheid stopped short and whirled on him, angry.

"What choice do we _have?!_ We're just two _little kids_ Julie! We can't-can't do _anything_ for mother now!" she yelled, crying because her mother was a _corpse_ and Adelheid didn't understand _why she just didn't get back up_ , why her blood was _staining_ the wall.

(She cried because her mother would never greet her in the morning again, would never again teach her how to use her fans. Her mother wouldn't kiss her goodnight anymore, wouldn't read her bedtime stories to calm Adelheid's racing heart.)

(She wouldn't make Adelheid breakfast again and _so many_ more things that she used to do and Adelheid didn't understand _why_.)

"I'm sorry," he apologized, sniffling and gazing down at his shoes. Adelheid blinked at him then inspected her friend, her lower lip trembling.

How could she be so _stupid_? Julie had lost both of his parents, possibly in a gruesome manner like Adelheid. It was wrong of her to yell at Julie just because she couldn't handle her mother's sudden death.

"You don't have to-to apologize Julie," she mumbled weakly. Julie mumbled an ' _ok'_ that didn't settle well with the girl. Sucking in a sharp, wet breath, Adelheid grabbed his arm. "We should-should tell Kozato-san about this."

"...what if….something happened...to them too?" he murmured lowly, afraid that he was right.

"I don't know."

* * *

Mami shuddered lightly, pulling her thin jacket closer to her body. Her other hand gripped Enma's tightly. Enma, sensing her unease, tucked the younger girl close to his side.

"Thank you," she murmured softly as he handed her rabbit back to her. Enma hummed in acknowledgement.

"Is something wrong Mami?" he asked, concerned. Mami hesitated before shaking her head.

"No, En-nii. I'm just cold," she replied softly. Her gut was twisting in apprehension. She could, as crazy as it sounded, _sense_ Daemon Spade's oppressive aura. He was close. So, so close. Mami would have begun hyperventilating, if not for Enma.

"We'll be home soon, don't worry," he soothed, taking her hand and rubbing the freezing skin. Mami hid her face in her brother's chest, the vague panic she'd been feeling rushing to the forefront of her mind.

She was going to die. Daemon was going to murder her. And she didn't know how powerful she was(who was she even trying to _kid_? She was _five_ ). She didn't know how powerful Daemon really was.

(Not knowing, was, perhaps the worst.)

Mami murmured her greeting and hurried to her room, trying to keep herself calm. Panicking in this situation _would not_ help. It would only inevitably hinder her, if she were to panic about the fact that she was going to die.

(OK, _that wasn't helping at all!_ )

Mami sucked in a deep, deep breath and released it almost as quickly. She silently did this for some time before closing her eyes. Her heart was much, much calmer-both literally and metaphorically. The blood wasn't pounding so fiercely in her head. Her stomach was untwisted, calm despite the lingering fear.

" _I have to stay alive_ ," she said out loud. "I can't let him win. I can't die." Talking aloud solidified her resolution, or so she thought.

"Mami, would you help your poor _kaa-san_ in the kitchen?" Haruka chirped from downstairs. Mami sighed at her _lovely_ mother's manipulation tactics and rushed downstairs. She poked a head in the kitchen, red eyes on her mother's back. Haruka was cutting up a carrot on the table, humming a light, unfamiliar tune.

"Are we having hot-pot, okaa-chan?" she questioned curiously, inhaling the scent of vegetables and meat. Haruka smiled and turned to her daughter.

"You have a sharp eye for food, huh _la mia bambina_?" she teased, lightly grabbing Mami's nose and pulling. Mami huffed at the older woman and walked over to the refrigerator.

"What do you need, Mama-?" Suddenly, Mami froze.

(Daemon was _here, here, here_ , **to kill them,** _ **here to kill them**_!)

(A gunshot echoed hollowly down the hallway, killing Makoto in an instant.)

"Mami, go upstairs right now!" her mother screamed, pulling out a small, silver handgun identical to her husband's from her apron. Her whole frame shook and Mami could barely hear her mother's words above the ringing in her ears. Numbly, she scrambled toward the stairs as fast as she could, the sensation of Daemon's presence pressing down on her lungs. She couldn't breathe as it moved closer, her mother's screams distant in her ears.

"Mami, what's-?" Enma's words were abruptly swallowed by the clicking of a gun. Mami blinked, confused as to where she was exactly.

"Sorry, sweetheart," a man's voice, unfamiliar yet familiar, told her. Mami tore her eyes off her brother and looked _Death_ in the face. The gun in his hand was pointed right between her eyes. There was no way she could escape. Tears flowed in rivers down her cheeks as the safety was clicked off.

( _She was so_ _ **weak**_ _. She was going to die again. She didn't want to die. She wanted to stay with Enma, with Kaoru, with all of her older siblings._ )

( _How cruel was_ this _? How was this_ fair _? Why did Mami have to die?! She hadn't-hadn't done anything bad. She was a good girl. Mami didn't want to die_.)

"No," she whispered, loud enough for Daemon-Iemitsu to hear. " _NO! I won't die! Not like this!_ "

(A gunshot echoed in the hallway and blood splattered the once pristine walls.)

(Enma could only watch in horror and a distant terror as his _five year old_ sister was cruelly shot by the strange man who had killed their parents.)

(Above them, the specter grimaced.)

* * *

 _ **Omake: Mami meets Xanxus(AU of….AUs?)**_

Xanxus inspected the red haired girl with the eye of a jeweler. His information network had sent word of this girl since the _Flood of Blood_ incident but it was still so strange to see her in person.

(Mami Kozato was _supposed to be dead_. What the actual _fuck_.)

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Varia Boss," Mami stated dryly, compass eyes lazily inspecting him.

(Xanxus wasn't fooled. She was very, _very_ wary of him.)

"Kozato Mami," he greeted, surprising her. Mami blinked at him in astonishment, as if she was unprepared for his cordialness. Xanxus might have been wild and rough, but at the very least he was courteous towards women.

( **She** would've chewed his ear out if he was ever rude to a woman.)

"Ah, Mami-chan, there you-HIEEE!" Xanxus rolled his eyes, the cat in his arms yawning at the sudden noise. Tsunayoshi shook with fear at the sight of Mami and Xanxus conversing. Xanxus glared at the young Decimo, his teeth bared in aggression.

"Keep it down trash!" he barked, slowly stroking the feline in his arms. Tsunayoshi gulped and straightened his posture, bowing several times in quick succession. Xanxus returned his attention to the twelve year old girl, noting the three pre-teens hovering off to the side. He snorted.

(As if _they_ could best _him_! Ha!)

"Tsuna-nii," Mami greeted warmly. "What's up?" Tsunayoshi spluttered nervously, rattling off some excuse.

(They both knew what he was trying to do. Mami was a little insulted that he thought she couldn't handle herself.)

"Oh, when-when did you-you get a cat, Xanxus?" Tsunayoshi blurted, fingers wringing together tightly. Mami raised an eyebrow at the seemingly random question. Xanxus didn't own cats other than Bester, and that wouldn't be for a few more years.

"I've always had cats, trash," he retorted roughly. Xanxus jutted his chin out. "Look behind you, idiot." Mami turned on her heel just as Tsunayoshi did.

A coalition of cats sat on their haunches. There must have been at least one hundred of the felines. Tsunayoshi sweat dropped and shuddered, an ominous feeling racing down his spine. The cats watched him in curious bemusement. Xanxus laughed cruelly at his misfortune and patted his leg. As one, the army of cats ran toward the Varia Boss, smothering him in affection and fur.

(Tsunayoshi was misfortunate enough to be standing almost directly in front of Xanxus. His favorite hoodie would forever be covered in fur, even after several dozen washes.)

(Mami was very, very confused but could sense another person beneath Xanxus' soul. Perhaps she wasn't the only person who crossed dimensions?)

* * *

Finally, I have finished part 1 of the Flood of Blood! SOBS I feel like an actual piece of shit for not updating either of my stories since in a month. Constant, lowkey depression kills my writing mood p much every day. SO expect sporadic updates where you'll get chapters in quick succession and then left for dead for a few weeks. IM REALLY SORRY THAT I'M? SO AWFUL? I actually HAVE started on chapter 3 of Tumultuous Sky but it SUCKS so I have no idea what to do about that. I also took the time to map out this story A LOT more. There's a TON of stuff I wanna put in here-it's 8 pages in Google Docs and STILL not finished(but it's up to the Shimon Arc I believe, so it's nearly finished). I have ideas floating in my head for Tumultuous Sky but I have only mapped it out as far as the aftermath of the Sky Battle(AND WHAT A BATTLE THAT WILL BE).

Literally, the only reason the Flood of Blood was split into two chapters is because of cliff hangers~! I JUST started the next chapter, and we'll see how long that will take me to write. Hopefully, I'll have it done by next week(don't hold me to that PLEASE I'll feel even worse). Maybe I'll work out some more stuff for Tumultuous Sky IDK. It's all up in the air. I'm winging this like I wing everything in life LOL.

Fun fact: I can't listen to music with words when I write(especially FOB)or else I simply STOP whatever I'm doing and either sing along or space out. Fun times. Thankfully, there are plenty of anime OSTs that I can listen to. The main ones are Kekkai Sensen, Howl's Moving Castle, Laputa, and occasionally Inuyasha and HXH.

(Now I'm imagining Xanxus? Falling from the sky? Like in Laputa?)  
(Also, someone needs to get on top of things and draw Xanxus covered in cats because I have a mighty NEED and also, I suck at drawing. But no pressure or anything, merely a suggestion.)  
(Mami, in general, also needs more love because? I actually HATE her single canon appearance-it's a flashback/nightmare of Enma's and it's just really sad.)

Next chapter: Flood of Blood conclusion! Review lovelies~! Tell me how AWFUL this chapter was LOL. Or despair about the apparent fact that Mami is dead? IDK, just let me know your thoughts about this. If there's any place where the writing style/tone shifts, it's because I wrote the first half in like, October and some of it in November and just now I finished it.

(OH YEAH: That omake takes place in a THIRD alternate universe where both Mami AND Xanxus are reincarnations of people. It's just a lil thing I thought up on the spot so there's really no place for it in EITHER story.)


	7. Miracles DO Happen

Chapter 5: The Flood of Blood pt 2 OR: Miracles DO Happen

* * *

Enma knew his sister like the back of his hand. She was loud and opinionated, especially where it counted. Mami didn't stand for injustice, especially against those she considered her own. She spaced out often, lost in thought, and those thoughts had a depth to them that children her age simply didn't possess. Sometimes, Mami got sad for no good reason and she'd hole up in her room by herself, possibly crying her eyes out. Sure, she had the tendency to be short of patience with most children but he couldn't _really_ blame her for that. She had a power that Enma didn't know what to make of, especially since she could _manipulate gravity_. He knew every facet of her personality, even the ones that no one else saw, or cared to see. He loved her, and loved her, _and loved her_ with the intensity of the sun, and somehow, she paid that back ten-fold with her devotion to him.

So it was very alarming to Enma, on the morning of that _Fated Day_ , when Mami came downstairs for breakfast in a disheveled mess and refused to unclench her jaw. Her hair, normally straight and _perfect_ and silky with a few unruly strands, was a tangled nightmare. Her eyes were blotchy and red, as if she'd been crying, with dark circles and bags that five year olds _didn't have_. Her skin looked unnaturally pale, too, in the morning light, _translucent_ almost, and her fingers shook horribly as she picked up her chopsticks. Her clothes weren't much better, either, wrinkled and possessing a musky odor. She didn't meet his eyes, _couldn't_ meet them _because she was going to die soon_ , and picked at her food idly.

"Mami-chan, you don't look so good. Are you ok _la mia bambina_?" her mother asked, smoothing down her sweat-soaked bangs. Mami opened her mouth then closed it firmly. What could she honestly tell her mother? Would the woman even _believe_ the truth? Enma, too, was watching and waiting with bated breath.

"I'm fine mama!" she said, faking cheer and grinning toothily while her stomach clenched. Neither of them believed her words _or_ her smile. Haruka rubbed her back soothingly for a while, encouraging her to eat as much as she could. Mami did so half-heartedly, forcing down tasteless food to soothe her mother. The meal did give her a bit more energy, gave her cheeks a pinkish tint that wasn't there before.

Enma fretted over his sister, and for once she didn't protest it. She wanted to give him as much as possible before Daemon inevitably _murdered_ her in cold blood. He managed to untangle her hair a bit, pushing in the little cherry hairpin he'd gotten for her. It was all overwhelming and Mami sobbed gently and Enma was at a loss.

"Mami are you sick?" he asked her, hands on her shoulder and _more worry_ , more anxiety, in his voice. She shook her head, wordlessly clutching him. He tucked her under his chin, his fingers massaging her scalp. Haruka gave them a worried glance.

"I love you lots, OK onii-chan? _I love you so, so, so much_ ," she managed to spew out between sobs. Enma nodded, his own red eyes filling with tears.

(Mami had told him she loved so many times but why did it feel like she was saying _goodbye_? Why was there something final, resolved, in her words? Why was she upset? _Why, why, why?_ )

(Their hearts broke, but for different reasons. Enma was confused, and Mami was scared and _why did it have to be like this?_ Why was the world _so cruel_ as to give her this life with her wonderful family, and then rip it violently away from her before she could really live? If she could have chosen, she would have _never-_ )

(She would _still_ choose to be with this sad boy and his red eyes and his tragic family. It was better than the oblivion of a true death, even if her time with them was short.)

* * *

Enma didn't really understand what was happening. He'd heard the shouts, the gunshots, and there was no time to process it before Mami came tumbling through the living room. He'd shouted at her, questioned her, but she didn't have time to respond before a strange man was pressing his gun up against her head and pulling the trigger.

Enma's vision flickered black as he heard the splatter of her blood(her _**bLoOD**_ )on the wall. He gripped the handrail, his knees far, far too _weak_ to support him. Everything was happening too fast and he _couldn't understand that Mami was dead, dead,_ _ **dead**_ _as a doornail_. Unable to handle the fact that Mami was never going to open her eyes again, Enma succumbed to the shrieking of his brain insisting that he pass out.

(He missed the gasps of surprise as his mind slipped into sweet, blissful unconsciousness.)

* * *

Mami wasn't actually sure what happened. One minute, Daemon Spade had his gun to her face, not at all hesitant to pull the trigger. There was a bang as it went off, and _then-_

 _ **The World….**_

 _ **...Shifted.**_

Pain registered in her brain a beat later and she _screamed_ as blood leaked from her _arm_ of all places. Above her, Daemon was cursing but nothing made sense except for the fact that _she was in pain_ which meant she was _**alive**_. Her arm burned feverishly as her life blood pumped out of the bullet hole and she instinctively crushed down on it with its' own gravity. The blood flow abruptly cut off, as did all feeling in her arm.

(Somehow, she didn't think that was necessarily _good_ but at least it had stopped bleeding.)

Everything narrowed again, back to Daemon Spade, in the span of a second. He wasn't moving much, struggling against an unknown force. Mami wheezed as the spectre who'd followed her family fully materialized in front of her eyes.

" _Mami-chan! You need to_ _ **get out**_ _!_ " the ghost howled at her. Mami was too numb for that, though, and stared dumbly at him. Her entire body was _shaking_ as everything pieced itself together in her mind.

(That bullet was aimed for her head, **she** _couldn't_ have reacted fast enough to twist it down and away but _**he**_ could.)

(The first few times she'd used her powers flitted through her mind. He _**had**_ to be watching her, even then. Maybe she hadn't _**actually**_ used her _**own**_ power.)

(Enma's first time with gravity manipulation had to have been triggered by _**him**_.)

Mami's thoughts came to a halt as Daemon Spade abruptly tossed the ghost off of him. His name flew from Mami's lips in a haze of panic because he was the only one keeping Spade at bay and _why hadn't she just run like he told her-_

" _You!_ Come back to mock me, have you?! Trash like you _should stay dead!_ " Daemon spat at the ghost, having lost all composure. Mami paled as he turned on his heel _towards Enma_. "I only need _one_ heir alive."

Fear and anger crashed into Mami like a tidal wave. She had been resolved(at least somewhat)to get killed by this madman but she would die _twice over_ before she'd let him _anywhere_ near Enma. And suddenly, Mami's anger was explosive. She was angry at Daemon for concocting such a fucking dumb plot just for the sake of the Vongola. She was angry at Giotto for taming such a monster. Hell, she was angry at _Elena_ for her dying words, her devotion to the cause.

Most of all, she was angry at herself for ever thinking she was weak and helpless. She _wasn't_ weak. She felt stupid for playing into her own paranoia, but she **was not weak**. The original Mami had died this way but _like hell_ she would.

(A part of her was still scared of dying again, lamenting and bemoaning the fact that Life. Wasn't. Fair.)

(But the majority of her said "Fuck it, life isn't Supposed to Be Fair and I'm done with running away.")

(There was a tiny spark in her chest as her anger grew larger and larger.)

And then-

 **The World…..**

… **...Changed.**

* * *

Everything was crystal clear to Mami the moment her anger peaked. She could see better, could hear better, could _**feel**_ the world around her. She was calm, calmer than she had been in a while.

(The _fear_ was still there in the back of her mind but it wasn't dominate. Her calm-yet-not calm-anger was.)

" _You will not touch him, Daemon Spade,_ " she said, her soft voice carrying regally. Daemon whirled around to face, his own anger reflecting off of her's. He sneered down at her.

"You do not command me, little one," he snarled, the form of Sawada Iemitsu slipping away and revealing his true nature. Mami hardly batted an eye at him.

" _Then I guess I'll have to make you!_ " she retorted, hands held out towards him and shooting fire-that-was-not-fire at the poltergeist. Daemon's surprise was evident, for he did not evade the Flame. He shrieked and howled, which unsettled Mami on a deep, instinctual level. His screams were not human or animal, something unnatural that only the long-dead could make.

The ghost who'd saved her settled beside her, a hand on her shoulder. Mami flinched at the contact and looked up at his face. There was a sad air around him that she hadn't been able to see before and she shied away from it. The ghost smiled, pride in his eyes.

" _Mami-chan, please calm down. You'll burn yourself out,_ " he murmured to her, his voice echoing strangely. " _Daemon won't be able to hurt-_ "

Daemon's illusion quickly grabbed hold of the other spirit, whose face was frozen mid-sentence. Mami reared back, floating gently in the air as effortlessly as breathing. Daemon's smile was crazed, and it was clear that he wasn't in the right state of mind anymore.

(But then, had he _ever_ been in the right state of mind?)

(But, her mind whispered, this was clearly _not_ the same, crafty Daemon who'd planned a coup, who'd taken over the Vongola from the shadows, who'd given his _**body**_ to continue his work. **This** was a Daemon far more dangerous than the one she'd seen point a gun at her.)

"Little girl, too precious for the cold embrace of death~," he cooed at her softly, mocking. "You've ruined me! You and your godforsaken ancestor! But not to worry, no. Nothing's wrong here. I just have to clean up this mess before it gets worse." Mami's blood ran cold at his words. The world shifted just so, and she hurried to push out more _Flames_ , more _Dying Will, more, more, more-!_

Her body ached and **broke** and wind tugged her hair. Her arms shook with the force of the _**black hole**_ she'd created, _desperate_ to keep Daemon away from her and Enma. She fell to the ground, unable to maintain her own personal gravity. Daemon was oddly silent, and paler than she'd ever seen him before. With another of his strange ghostly howls, he released his illusions and fled, leaving bits and wisps of ghostly flesh to be fed into the hole.

Mami had just enough time to take in a shallow breath before the world went black.

* * *

Omake: Mami and her suitors

Enma frowned, his gaze absent and unfocused. The paper in his hands hadn't moved an inch and Adelheid was growing worried. What had Enma seen in that report that had affected him so deeply?

"Adel, do you think Mami is interested in boys?" he murmured, finally, connecting their eyes. Adelheid wanted to smack her own forehead at his juvenile question but refrained.

(Mostly.)

"Is this because of the Vongola's Valentine's Ball?" she asked, exasperated. Enma nodded, lips tight.

"There were _a lot_ of mafioso asking after her. Some of the _dons_ wanted her as their third or fourth _wife!_ " he shouted, anger clear in his eyes. Adelheid frowned in distaste.

"Mami wouldn't let anyone mess with her, Enma. You don't need to worry," she replied, biting her tongue. Enma chewed his lip thoughtfully then placed his paperwork down.

"I know, I know but I can't help it. She's _Mami_ ," he murmured, rubbing his head. Adelheid patted his shoulder in comfort.

"At least she's got suitors within the Shimon," she said without tact. Enma groaned out loud and let his head hit the desk.

"Don't remind me. Those _Guardians_ of hers aren't supposed to pursue her, they're supposed to protect her!" Adelheid snorted just as the door to Enma's office opened.

Mami entered, trailed by her Desert Guardian Yuki. Yuki grinned cheekily, her arm looping through Mami's. Somehow, some way, she had known _exactly_ what the two had been talking about.

"I heard yelling, are you ok En-nii?" Mami asked softly, her hair brushing against Yuki's cheek. Mami's hair was surprisingly soft, despite its' ragged appearance.

"Paperwork is the deeevil, Mi-chan," Enma groaned, picking his head up. He glared at Yuki, who glared right back and tightened her hold on Mami. Mami sighed and untangled herself from her friend. She calmly hopped onto his desk and ruffled his hair before glancing down at the paperwork he'd been bemoaning.

"...is this a marriage proposal?!" she yelped, dropping it as if burned. Yuki and Enma ceased their stare off and turned towards her.

"It might be," he said. "Believe me, I was just about to reject it." Mami pursed her lips and whipped her head to stare at her brother. The room suddenly grew colder and Enma gulped.

"Is this the _only one_ onii-chan?" she asked, voice low and promising violence. Yuki unconsciously whipped up a strong, blowing wind. The papers scattered on the desk, flying around the room in a furious frenzy.

"No," he answered calmly, "it's not. I've rejected them all so you don't have to worry." Mami sighed and plopped onto him.

"...you could have at least told me which ones wanted to marry me," she mumbled into his skin. "I could have made a fool of myself without knowing it!" Enma stroked her hair, fingers catching on the silly little cherry hairpin she kept.

"Just stay away from _all_ the boys," he muttered, earning muffled laughter.

"Does this mean I'm free for the _girls_ to chase?" she retorted and Enma paled. He'd forgotten that some of the _women_ were interested too.

Mami's laughter rang out of the office, while Yuki's grinning face told the Shimon boss all he needed to know.

* * *

I'm not dead! Remember that depression I keep mentioning? Yeah, it was bad for a while but! I got a new job so I'm not stewing in my thoughts all day and night lol. So, the Flood of Blood is finally finished! I told you Mami wouldn't just die lol. BTW, I have this huge, 8 page plot point page for this fic, so it will be loooong. I've barely gotten through a paragraph on that sheet! TBH I lose interest in KHR occasionally so like...I have zero motivation to do anything for a bit, sporadically. I won't promise anything regarding this fic, since I'm like...chest deep in YGO atm.

ANYWAY, I'm doing a double update this time! Next time you learn the origins of the Shimon~! It's a doozy, lemme tell ya! I completely bs'd it if I wanna be honest lol.


	8. Explanations

Chapter 6: The Aftermath pt 1 OR: Explanations.

* * *

Mami woke slowly to an unfamiliar, white-walled room. The room smelled too _clean_ , as if someone continuously made sure to scrub it down to sparkling perfection thrice a day. There was a low hum and a steady beeping that instantly left Mami's mind, as if she were used to the sensation. A soft groan left her too-dry mouth, and she hurried to gather saliva. She blinked and lazily scanned her surroundings, her mind hazy and unfocused. A face was suddenly in her line of sight and memories crashed over her. She let out a sharp gasp and frantically tried to move out of the bed.

"Am I dead?" came out of her mouth unbidden and she winced at the softness of her voice. The person shook his head, an amused smile curling on his face.

" _No, dearest granddaughter,_ you _aren't,_ " the ghostly form of Shimon Cozarto replied. Mami ceased her struggles and laid back against the firm mattress, a frown on her mouth.

"What-What _happened_?" she asked, close to hysterical. Cozarto gently stroked her hair the same way her mother used to. Mami turned her head to stare at him, her eyes falling to his hands. "And why is my hair _white_?"

Cozarto's grin turned into a solemn grimace. His fingers were tangled in her locks of silver, his face turning away from her. Guilt forced his body to tremble lightly but Mami just wanted answers for _once_ in her life.

(She remembered pushing the fire _out, out, out,_ trying to save her dear Enma. _Even now_ she could _feel_ it licking at her insides, _**bursting, ready to be used**_ , but it was different too. It had been _smothered_ and the sensation was plain awful and Mami was ready to panic because-)

" _ **Mami-chan, calm down,**_ " Cozarto ordered harshly, tugging on her _white_ hair. Mami returned to herself to find her breathing erratic and the beeping of what _had_ to be a heart monitor harshly blood rushed through her ears like a steel drum, the beat of her heart _too_ loud. She took a deep, painful breath and focused on calming her thudding heart. Eventually, she could hear again and the heart monitor hummed happily at a steady pace.

"I'm sorry," she murmured shyly. Cozarto shook his head and took her into his arms, his chin on her head.

(The sensation was strange. There was _almost_ a physical weight to his presence, an echo of what once was. And yet, at the same time, there _wasn't_. Cozarto's form was corporeal, yet solid, and it hurt Mami's brain trying to reason it out.)

" _What do you remember, little one?_ " Cozarto asked, ignoring her apology. Mami weakly tugged on a lock of hair-( _it was_ white _now, not her beautiful shade of red_ )-and twisted it around a finger.

"I….everything was so _clear_ ," she said in awe, "I could feel _everything_. I could _sense_ everything. I knew how to tame the fire, how to defeat Daemon. I wasn't _**afraid.**_ And then-then he started walking-walking towards En-nii and I couldn't-couldn't-" here, she choked on a sob, fresh tears making trails down her chubby cheeks, "En-nii was going to _die_ and it would have been _all my fault_ because _I_ was supposed to die but I-I didn't and-and I'm still-still _**alive**_." Cozarto hushed her gently, cooing sweet nothings in her ear. Mami clung to the spirit tightly, the weight of the world collapsing into one moment.

( _She was alive._ _ **She**_ _was alive._ Mami Kozato was fated to die, used by Daemon Spade to further his insane plans of strengthening the Vongola. She was supposed to die….)

(Too bad she _wasn't_ Mami.)

It felt like hours later when her tears finally dried. Mami sniffled and wiped the excess snot onto a corner of the pristine sheets, her eyes and cheeks puffy and red.

" _Are you alright now, dearest little one?_ " Cozarto asked softly, his fingers rubbing the migraine from her head. Mami nodded, sucked in a heavy breath, and beamed widely at the ghost of her ancestor.

"Yes. Thank you so much," she said, new tears trying to force themselves out. Cozarto chuckled and ruffled her hair.

" _No need to thank me Mami-chan. I couldn't-wouldn't-stand there and allow Daemon to kill my dearest little ones,_ " he replied, a grin threatening to take over. Cozarto carefully smoothed out Mami's hair and she perked up under the soft touch.

"Ojii-chan, why are you-why are you still _here?_ " Mami finally asked, a question that had plagued her mind once she had recognized the ghost.

(She herself was dead, yet clearly alive as well. Why was Cozarto, someone who would die with no regrets, still roaming?)

(Mami ignored the fact that _she_ had had tons of regrets.)

The ghostly form of her ancestor paused, his eyes unfocused as he thought. Mami recognized the look and patiently waited for him to begin. She did not have to wait long.

" _My dear, to answer your question, I must tell you of_ your _legacy,_ our _shared legacy,_ " he stated, red eyes glittering darkly. Mami blinked at the change in tone and straightened automatically.

(Cozarto was not a man who spoke of things seriously, not unless there was an absolute need.)

(Mami knew this well, as her father had been the same way.)

"Our legacy?" she repeated in a mere whisper. Cozarto nodded and took her smaller hand in his.

* * *

" _Long ago, when the Earth was new and warm, there arose a Being. This Being was forged from the Earth, a child of the Earth, and, essentially,_ the Earth itself, given human form. _It wandered the surface of the Earth for years, eons, millenia. The Being, as it traveled, began to develop a mind of its own. And, as I'm sure you are aware, once a being gains a mind, it also gains the ability of fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of death, fear of loneliness, fear of the future."_

"That….sounds so sad," Mami murmured, her lip trembling. Cozarto hummed and nodded in agreement. He continued.

" _Yes, it was sad. But the Being was not lonely for long. Because as the Being grew, so too did the Earth. And the Earth is as kind as it is cruel. Before long there were organisms similar to animals. They feared the Being as much as they revered it, for it gave them life and these organisms were well aware of the Being's power."_

* * *

"But what does this have to do with my question?" Mami asked, a pout on her face. Cozarto grinned cheekily, his fingers pinching her red cheeks. Mami swatted at the hand.

" _If you keep interrupting, I won't tell the story,"_ he replied, and Mami frowned. She made as if she were zipping her lips, locking them, then throwing away the key. Cozarto smiled.

* * *

" _That's better. Now, where was I? Oh yes. The Being, of course, continued to grow. No longer was the Being a simple-minded organism with no purpose. Now, it began to question. These questions stemmed from its fear but also its curiosity. Before long, the Being was no longer satisfied for the companionship of these animal-like organisms. It wanted someone to talk to, someone to listen, someone to question._

" _So it asked Earth to make a being similar to itself, one that could talk and feel as it did. But the Earth is slow, and you know, dear little one,_ evolution _happens slowly. The Being continued on in despair, traveling for yet more eons. It was half driven mad when it chanced upon a species that had the potential it was looking for. This species were the First Humans. At the time, though, they looked nothing like humans."_

" _The First Humans were forged, much like the Being, once the Earth stabilized from its' superheated state. They possessed the powers of the Sky. For you see Mami-chan, while it may be true that there is one Earth and one Sky, is it also not true that there are many facets of the Sky? The clouds that hang, the rain that falls, the sun that warms, the storms that destroy, the lightning that strikes, and the mist that covers._

" _But the Being still, was not satisfied. The First Humans were different from it, and held a special role. The First Humans, as they were forged from the atmosphere, were not suited for life on Earth. Eventually, they would rot and die, and the power that they provided the world-you may know it as the Tri-ni-set-would disappear. In a matter of minutes, all life but the Being would be wiped out, unable to live without the atmosphere that the First Humans provided._

" _It was many more years after that, that the Being found the wave of Second Humans. Humans were beginning to inhabit the Earth, and the Being was besotted. From the moment it laid eyes on the first human-not the First Humans, stop giggling-it was in love with humanity. The First Humans, however, were inclined to disagree. Humans would destroy the Earth, an ancient shaman predicted. The Being did not care, for the Being loved that which its' Earth had created. As a gesture of its' love, the Being gave the humans fire which allowed them to survive._

" _The First Humans, of course, were jealous of the Being's love. In an attempt to wipe out humanity, the First Humans gave humanity a different kind of fire, one that burned internally as their own did. Thinking that the fire would burn through their skin, the First Humans gleefully gave as much as they could. However, humanity begged to differ. The human spirit is not as easily shattered as one would believe. Instead of burning them, the fire was tamed on the brink of death. This came to be known as the Dying Will Flame._

" _I can see your questions, Mami-chan, but please be patient. I'm almost there. Of course, the Being was furious at the First Humans for laying a hand on its' precious love. The Being punished the First Humans by giving them a human form. Now, they would die out faster. Stricken with immense sorrow, the Being searched for a human that was not stricken with the internal flame. In its' grief, it came upon an island. This island is much smaller now, but long ago it was gigantic. The island was beautiful and the Being decided to live the rest of its life out on the island. So it remodeled the island to suit its owner. The island was not detectable to anyone, human or other, with the internal Flame of the Sky. The Being's strides created a path that no one would travel. Finally, a Barrier was erected that would defend the island against all except the Being. While the Being constructed its' fortress, it happened upon a cave at the highest point of the island. Inside, it found humans, untouched by the Sky._

" _The Being was besides itself and, in its' happiness, shared its' own internal Flame. As the Earth harbors molten lava within its' depths, so too did the Being. The humans, though few in number, were overjoyed to receive the blessing that the Being gave them. As a show of gratitude, they made the Being seven rings. They had no metal, nor did they have a fire hot enough, but they gathered insects and crushed them into the shape of a ring. The Being cried over the rings and turned them into what is now known as the Simon Rings. Instead of taking them, the Being granted the Rings to seven key members of the tribe of humans to use as they pleased._

" _And this tribe of humans, Mami-chan, were the ancestors of the Shimon. Now, you want to know why I walk the Earth, do you? Well, Mami-chan, when the Being shared its Flame with the humans, it also shared its' ties to the Earth. While the Being will never die, not until the Earth does, humans will. And as their very souls share these ties, their spirits shall roam as the Being once did."_

* * *

Mami blinked, her eyes drooping. Cozarto watched her closely, waiting for her reaction. She stretched a bit before sighing.

"That's a lot to take in. I had no idea that….any of that was a Thing," she said, overwhelmed.

(A Being made of the Earth giving humans the Dying Will Flames of the Earth was slightly farfetched but Cozarto _was_ sitting right in front of her, and he was supposed to have died what, two hundred years ago?)

(She had no choice but to accept it as true and move on.)

" _Yes, I was overwhelmed my first time. It gets easier once you actually die,_ " he said nonchalantly. Mami flinched. " _Sorry, I forgot that you….."_

"How do you know?" came out of her mouth without thought. Mami winced, fidgeting under his stare. Cozarto sighed, his hands clenching and unclenching.

" _Variety of reasons. I could feel your soul when you were born. All of us could_. _You don't act like a five year old girl. You_ certainly _don't talk like one either_ ," he pointed out. Mami grinned sheepishly.

"Ooops," she whispered. Cozarto snorted, shaking his head.

" _Well, whoever you were, you're a Shimon now,_ " he replied absently. Mami frowned at that. It was too true, and she wished she'd slept for a little longer.

( _Something_ tickled the back of her head. How long had she _been_ asleep, anyway?)

She opened her mouth the ask just that when the door to her room slammed open. Familiar red eyes and hair stared back at her and Mami's breath abruptly left her. New tears sprang forward as the body of Enma Kozato practically slammed into her.

" _Mi-chan, Mi-chan, Mi-chan!_ " He chanted under his breath, his form trembling harshly. He squeezed her, crying onto her shoulder but she didn't care because _Enma was safe._

"En-nii," she whispered and his sobs grew louder. Mami felt her own tears sliding onto his scalp and squeezed him as hard as she could.

"Oh Mi-chan, I thought you were dead! The doctors-doctors said-said that you'd-you'd never waaaaa-aaaaake u-u-u-u-u-u-up again!" Mami hiccuped and buried her face in his shoulder.

"How long was I asleep, En-nii?" Mami asked in a surprisingly steady voice. Enma shook his head, opening his mouth to reply, when someone else cleared their throat and answered the question.

"You've been in a coma for a month, Mami-chan. It's a miracle that you're even alive," said a voice that rang alarm bells in Mami's head.

She picked her head up and stared straight into the kind, old eyes of the Ninth Generation's Vongola Boss, Timoteo Vongola.

* * *

Omake: _The Swim Suit Debacle_

Mami emerged from the changing room onto the hot, warm Italian sand in her two piece. Julie whistled and she blushed.

"Mami!" Enma's voice choked out from somewhere to her left. She giggled at his flabbergasted face and darted over to him. Slipping under his chin, she elbowed him gently.

"That's my name, don't wear it out En-nii!" she teased, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder. Enma sputtered out the hair and jabbed a finger in Mami's face.

"You need to cover up!" Mami shrugged and gestured to Shitopi, whose one piece left very, _very_ little to the imagination.

"What about Shitopi-nee? She's wearing pretty much _nothing_ ," Mami drawled, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not like I'm walking around nude, nii-chan." Enma blushed but snorted.

"Argh, fine! But all of you are going to be watching Mami like a hawk!" He declared to the Shimon famiglia(and the Vongola, to a lesser extent). Yuki grinned deviously and slid an arm though Mami's crossed ones, eyebrow wiggling fiercely.

"Aye aye bo-os~!" she sang, pulling Mami's arm closer to her chest. Mami blinked down at her Desert Guardian then shrugged, unconcerned.

"Not _you_ Yuki! Someone like Kaoru or Adelheid, or maybe Rauji!" He retorted fiercely. Those three were far, far less likely to do indecent things to his sister. Yuki was _too dangerous_.

"En-nii, you're blowing things out of proportion and it's kind of gross. I'm my own person with my own choices. You can't just-"

A puff of pink smoke engulfed Mami, cutting her off. Yuki shrieked as Mami from ten years ago appeared in her place. The twelve year old blinked at Enma, then suddenly grinned and dove for him.

"En-nii!" her shrill voice screeched loudly. Enma caught the girl expertly, his arms trapping her against his chest. Mami hummed contentedly, practically vibrating in place. Enma grinned and dropped a kiss on her head.

"Hey squirt," he greeted. Mami snorted at the nickname, looking up at Enma.

"I'm not a squirt," she protested. Then, she glanced down at her feet, her toes curling in the sand. "We're at the beach?"

"Enma-boss was protesting your swimsuit," Yuki said "innocently." Mami glared at her older brother.

"Was it anything like Shitopi-nee's?" she asked in a carefully blank tone. Yuki crossed her arms in an 'X.'

Mami was not impressed.

"En-nii, I am my own person and it's my choice how much skin I reveal. This applies to the current me and the future me. You can't just decide for yourself how I should behave. En-nii, you're my older brother, not my sitter or my handler. Besides, _I_ can take care of myself." Mami turned her nose from her older brother, disappointed in him. He knew how much she hated being babied, how much she valued her independence.

"Oh Mi-chan, you're growing up so fast," Enma whispered, scooping her up into a hug. He lifted her high enough so that her legs were free to swing. Mami blushed.

"Onii-chaaaaan," she whined, embarrassed. Enma snickered at her misfortune and nuzzled the back of her neck affectionately. She pouted and weakly kicked a leg out.

The older Mami appeared in a puff of pink smoke and Enma carefully redistributed her gravity so that he wouldn't flounder under the sudden increase in weight. Mami sighed and leaned into his hold.

"How was the past?" he asked, curious. Enma himself had only used the Ten Year Bazooka a handful of times. Mami grinned at him.

"Let me tell you what happens when a half naked woman appears in the place of a twelve year old, surrounded by teenagers," she said sweetly.

Enma muffled his screams in her hair, her laughs drowning out with that of the others.

* * *

Ta da! How did you like the Origin story? I bs'd it :D! TBH I kind of not like the omake cause I feel Enma is OOC but...this Enma didn't exactly grow up being bullied by everyone. Mami would cut you so fast I swear. She loves her brother so much. So my job involves putting clothes back on their racks and I had a TON of swim suits to find and it kind of inspired me to write about swim suits IDK.

Next time: Mami learns what happened while she was in a coma and the kids take a field trip!


	9. Omake: Mami Kozato, the Tutor from Shimo

Omake Chapter: Mami Kozato, the Tutor from Shimon OR: Snippets of Another World

* * *

Tsuna stared at the eleven year old in front of him. She stared back, a petulant expression on her face.

"Okaa-san, why is this little girl in our house?" he asked and rather than curious, his tone was dry. The girl snorted and shifted her stance, the battered pink rabbit in her grasp bouncing lightly.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, is that how you address your teachers?" she asked, disapproval clear in her voice. Tsuna gave her a blank look before bursting into laughter. His mother, Nana Sawada, was drawn into the kitchen by her son's laughter.

"Tsu-kun, what-Oh! Hello there, sweetie. Are you lost?" she asked the girl. She huffed and shook her head.

"No. You received a flyer in the mail this morning, right? About the tutor?" At Nana's hesitant nod, the girl continued. "I'm the tutor that the agency sent. The one you were _supposed_ to get was rather, ah, tied up and I was sent in his place." Tsuna's mouth dropped open wide while his mother clasped her hands together.

"Oh! Welcome sensei! I hope you can shape my hopeless son into a respected leader," she said cheerfully. Tsuna gawked.

"Okaa-san, you can't _possibly_ believe that this girl is my tutor! She's younger than me! She can't be in _middle school_ , let alone _qualified_ to teach me!" he pointed out, fingers tugging and pulling at his hair. The girl barely glanced at him, her strange red eyes on his mother. She smiled widely and a shiver went down the boy's spine.

"As a tutor, I hope I can raise him up to standard and beyond. And please, call me Mami. Kozato Mami," she introduced, bowing lowly. Nana put a hand to her mouth, concealing her smile.

"Mami-chan then. And feel free to call me Mama!" Mami nodded though her grin strained slightly.

"Of course Mama. Now then, Tsunayoshi-kun, we'd best leave. I wouldn't want you late for school." Tsuna scowled.

"I'm not a _little kid_. I can get to school on time just fine," he retorted. Mami snorted again and waved him off.

"Alright then. Don't listen to me," she said, shrugging. Tsuna was not quick to anger but he definitely _didn't_ appreciate the tone that Mami was using with him. It was humiliating, being talking down to by an elementary schooler. He opened his mouth to retort but Mami was already pulling on his arm, clearly _done_ with his childishness.

(She had a _strong_ grip for an eleven year old, his mind noted dully.)

"Bye Mama!" she called out enthusiastically, tugging the taller boy out the door and onto the street. Tsuna squawked and belatedly attempted to pull his arm free. Mami ignored the attempt.

"Mami-chan, let go of me!" he yelled as she stomped forward. Mami shook her head and released his arm, the look in her eyes downright blank. She blinked at him slowly, awareness bleeding into her person.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you _really should_ call me Mami-sensei or Mami-san," she lectured, a frown on her pale face. Tsuna made a face and she rolled her eyes. "Believe it or not, I'm your _tutor_. I didn't want to do this any more than you want me but it can't be changed." She sounded tired and a note of sympathy crept into Tsuna.

"Why are you _here_ then _?_ " he blurted without thought. Realizing what he'd said, he slapped a hand over his mouth, a blush forming on his face. Mami's face twitched and a small grin had taken over, her white teeth visible from behind her lips.

"I see you've caught on that not everything _is_ as it seems," she purred. Tsuna gulped, his hand lowering. Mami seemed amused but also prideful. "I'm _obviously_ not your average tutor, like you pointed out to your mother. Actually, I'm in the Italian mafia and the younger sister of the Shimon family boss, an ally of the largest family in existence known as the Vongola.

"And you, Tsunayoshi-kun, have earned the _privilege_ of becoming Vongola's next boss," she finished with a sigh.

Tsuna dropped like a brick, a mumbled curse springing from Mami's mouth. She nimbly caught his dead weight, a groan leaving her lips. _Of course_ he fainted!

(Well….she might as well take him back home. He seemed the type to stay out of it for hours.)

* * *

Tsuna woke with a jolt, his arms flailing wildly as he tried to bat away whatever had plagued his dreams. Mami calmly sipped her tea, sighing as the flavor sunk into her tongue. She had not had Japanese tea for some time now and was only now realizing how much she'd missed it.

"I'm up, I'm up! What's going on?!" Tsuna yelled. His tutor hid a giggle behind her palm. Calming, she set her cup and faced Tsuna.

"Are you feeling alright? That was quite a fall," she said, concern flitting through her eyes. Tsuna opened and closed his mouth several times( _like a fish_ , Mami thought with amusement)before he began laughing.

"Oh Mami-chan, I had the funniest-funniest _dream!_ You said you were in the _mafia!_ And that-that I was the next _boss-boss_ of a family!" he shouted, pounding his hand against the wood table. It smacked loudly and Mami winced.

"That wasn't a dream," she said after a moment. "It's true. You want the proof?" Tsuna's laughter slowly died while Mami stared. He met her stare, finding the look unnerving. There was so much to sift through that he couldn't even begin to make sense of her emotions. Was she sad, empathetic, apologetic? Or was she empty, uncaring, apathetic? Tsuna couldn't tell.

"I….what?" Mami briefly closed her eyes then sifted through her bag. She delicately pulled out a worn, yellowed paper. It had been folded so many times that the creases were nearly torn. She unfolded it then slid it towards Tsuna.

"The founder of the Vongola was named Giotto. He started it as a vigilante group to fight against corruption," she explained patiently. "After some time, he retired from the business and came to Japan. Here, he changed his name and lived out the rest of his life in peace. His cousin, the Secondo, took over the famiglia in Italy. The Secondo's descendants took over the famiglia while the Primo's descendants remained in Japan. Look at the bottom of the page." Tsuna did so, his eyes widening at his name inked underneath his father's. He followed the line all the way to the top, where the name _Giotto_ rested. He gulped.

"You mean...this is real?" he asked. Mami nodded solemnly. "But...why can't someone else do it? What about my idiot father?" Mami flinched at the mention.

"There _is_ no one else. The Ninth is growing older, and the last of his heirs was just found dead. Your father has a different role in the mafia and can _not_ take the title. You're the only one left." Mami pursed her lips and turned her face from him.

"I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

Mami inspected Hayato with a critical eye, circling him once before nodding to herself. She hadn't been the one to call him-that was Adelheid's job-and wanted to make sure that he was up to Standard.

"You'll do," she mumbled to herself. Clearing her throat, she gave him an awkward smile. "So you're the infamous Smokin Bomb Hayato. It's nice to meet you." Mami bowed, fidgeting nervously once she saw that Hayato hadn't followed suit. He snorted and crossed his arms, inspecting her.

"And _you're_ the Princess of the Shimon, Kozato Mami. More of a brat, I'd say," he replied. Mami's eye twitched irritably. She'd had a bit of a crush on this kid when she'd been a teenager all those years ago but _god_ was he insufferable.

"Just remember to do your job _, Hayato-san_ ," she told him after a moment. He glowered and opened his mouth to respond but something hopped in front of him. It was a big bubble, wrapped around a slender, tall teen with only a small patch of blonde hair on their forehead.

"Shitopi-nee!" Mami crooned excitedly, vibrating in place. The teen glanced down at her, pulling down their sunglasses. A small smile bloomed on their face.

"Little Mami. How is the Vongola baby?" they asked, kneeling slightly to face the younger girl. Mami sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just as bad as En-nii, Shitopi-nee. I think stuff is starting to sink in though," she replied, shrugging. Shitopi huffed and blew air at Mami's cheeks. Mami grinned and attached herself to them, pausing to give Hayato a look.

His eyes were wide with interest, glasses firmly perched on the bridge of his nose. He stared at Shitopi as if trying to unlock all their secrets.

(Mami felt like crying. Here _she_ was, trying to prove that she _could_ tutor the future Vongola boss and then there was Hayato, who was more interested in Shitopi than Tsuna. It was shaping up to be a terrible timeline.)

* * *

"What is _that?_ " Tsuna screeched, pointing at the large pill in Mami's hand. She smiled brightly, practically floating off of the ground.

(Wait...she actually _was_ floating. Tsuna didn't need this in his life, he really, _really_ didn't.)

(Finding out your eleven year old tutor was sent to turn you into a mafia boss was one thing. Discovering that she could _float_ was a whole other.)

" _This_ is gonna help you defeat Hayato-san," she purred. Before he could run, Mami yanked him to her level and shoved the pill in his mouth. Immediately, Tsuna began falling. He hit the ground harshly and Mami winced.

Hayato watched with a scowl. He'd been promised the title of Vongola Tenth if he beat the Sawada brat. And now the one who hired him was finishing him off herself?!

"Oi, _princess_ , what the hell are you doing?" Mami ignored him, eyes watching Tsuna.

She smiled as he rose, a burning Sky flame on his forehead.

* * *

"Since I was selected to tutor you and not, ah, the one who was supposed to, the Ninth thought it crucial that I be given access to these," Mami explained to the boys in Tsuna's room. She pulled out a pill and showed it to them. It was orange and rounded, as big as the pad of Mami's index finger. Tsuna gulped and pulled at his collar.

"And what are they?" Hayato asked, poking the one in her hand experimentally. Mami lifted it gently(much to the Vongola's surprise)and clasped her hands together. The pill bobbed in the air, following an unknown rhythm. Tsuna gawked.

"There are Dying Will Pellets. They allow you to remove your inner limiters and enter Dying Will Mode. It basically takes your strongest regret and allows you to accomplish it. For example, because Tsunayoshi-kun wanted to stop Hayato-san's dynamite, the Dying Will mode made it so." Hayato was silent, contemplating. He turned to Tsuna, who flinched.

"What do you think of this, _Juudaime?_ " Tsuna floundered, his mind still processing the fact that Hayato was _idolizing_ him. He opened his mouth several times before sighing.

"I'm not really sure Gokudera-kun," he answered truthfully. Hayato nodded slowly before turning to Mami.

"And you, _princess_ , how are you making it do _that?_ " Mami deadpanned and plucked the pill out of the air. She turned it around a few times, a cheeky smile on her face.

"You're smart Hayato-san. _You_ tell _me_."

* * *

Tsuna's heart was pounding wildly and god he could see and feel _everything_ but that wasn't important right now because he was going to _die_. Takeshi, too, must have felt the same because a sob rose in his throat, **loud** even over the rushing wind. Tsuna curled himself clumsily around Takeshi, hoping to at least break the teen's fall.

And then….

 _ **The World Stopped.**_

Mami sighed in relief and gently lowered the boys to the ground with the curling of an index finger. They landed with a soft thump on the ground, far away from prying eyes. Mami hurried over, her fingers caught in the ends of her hair and her heart pounding.

"Are you two alright?" she asked, leaning forward and peering down at them. Tsuna blinked up at her stupidly.

"...did we land on Mami-chan and end up dead?!" he screeched suddenly. Mami smothered her giggles with a hand and shook her head. Takeshi glanced up at the strange girl.

"No stupid! Gosh I swear _En-nii_ isn't _this_ stupid. I saved you two," she explained, rolling her eyes at his antics. "And it's Mami- _san_ or Mami- _sensei!"_ Tsuna gawked while Takeshi smiled.

"You saved us? Thanks kid!" Mami grinned widely at the baseball player and helped him stand, absently flicking a hand to assist Tsuna as well. He screeched as his body abruptly left the ground.

"You're _very_ welcome! Tsunayoshi-kun….you know I _like_ this guy. How about joining Tsunayoshi-kun's famiglia, Takeshi-san?" she asked slyly. Takeshi laughed and tilted his head.

"Sure!"

(Meanwhile, Tsuna sobbed as he attempted to get back onto the Earth. Sometimes, Mami was _too_ much for him to handle.)

* * *

"Wake up Tsunayoshi-kun!" Mami chirped cheerfully, her hands waving about as if conducting an orchestra. Tsuna sucked in a harsh gasp as his body floated off his bed and was thrown mercilessly in the air. "Gotta be prepared for _anything_ as a future mafia boss!" She giggled at his expression.

"But Mami-chan! I don't wanna be a boss!"

* * *

"So...who's the teenager?" Tsuna asked awkwardly, trying not to stare at the boy in front of the duo. Mami glanced at him irritably, trying to place a name to the face.

The teenager was easily taller than both Mami and Tsuna, though not quite as tall as Kaoru. His eyes were a sparkling emerald and his short, straight hair was ebony and far too shiny for it to be natural. His alertness was badly concealed with his aloofness and Tsuna nearly started laughing at him. The boy was trying very, very hard to look uninterested.

"I...have no fucking clue," Mami finally said. Tsuna sweat dropped while the teenager cried out in despair. Tsuna almost felt bad for him.

"You don't remember _me_ , the amazing Raiden, Kozato Mami?!" he shouted, pointing a finger in her face. Mami shrugged and looped an arm through Tsuna's.

"No dice. Sorry about that. Now come on Tsunayoshi-kun, we have to meet up with Takeshi-san and Hayato-san for your _study date_ ~" she said, teasing her student gently. Tsuna's face went red.

"It's _not_ a date Mami-chan! And are you _really_ sure you don't know Raiden-kun? He seems to know you," Tsuna said, exasperated. Mami blew a raspberry at him, glancing at the sad visage of Raiden.

"Kind of. I think he was sent to assassinate En-nii or something. Picked the wrong target and got thoroughly thrashed. So now he follows me around to get a rematch or something. I don't know. I don't understand hypermasculinity," she said, waving the older teen off. "I kind of forgot about him because I've been busy _tutoring_ a certain _someone_." Tsuna gulped, sweat dripping down his face at her glare.

"Hehe, well that study da-date won't start without-without us!" he said, tugging her along hurriedly. Mami grinned.

"Hey! _I'm_ still here!" Raiden protested, running after the two.

* * *

Hayato side-eyed the teen following Tsuna from a distance. He exchanged glances with Mami and Takeshi, who couldn't be bothered to care about him. Huffing, he continued his vigilance of the surroundings.

"I can't wait until summer vacation," Mami sighed dreamily, twirling ahead of the group. Tsuna blew his bangs out of his face in exasperation.

"You aren't even _in_ school," he protested. Mami stuck her tongue out at him, walking backwards. Takeshi was laughing heartily, as he was wont to do.

"Let Mami-chan have her fun Tsuna! You're only eleven once." Mami's heart twinged at the statement. Beside her, a ghostly hand rubbed her head fondly. She grinned up at Cozarto.

"Remember when _you_ were that young?" she asked under her breath. Cozarto laughed and nodded, his hands supporting his chin. It was an odd sight but only Mami could see it so neither were particularly concerned.

" _It seems like just yesterday that I met Giotto_ ," he sighed. Mami gave him a look full of curiosity but decided it was better to wait.

"Bluh, _you're_ no fun. Are you sad that you won't be able to see Hibari-san, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mami teased, taking delight in the way that his cheeks reddened in anger.

"Mami-chan, you remember the _last_ time don't you?! He attacked us all and nearly went after you, if not for that strange girl showing up!" Tsuna yelled. Mami hummed, remembering the incident.

(It was nice to see that Tsuna was warming up to her. It warmed her heart, just a bit.)

(She smiled at him, and Tsuna was confused to find that he was calming down.)

* * *

"So this is Dino. He's a tenth generation boss, just like you Tsunayoshi-kun. En-nii was supposed to come too but I guess he got caught up with something," Mami said, introducing the beautiful blonde man. Dino waved amiably, his gaze never wavering.

"Tsuna-kun, it's nice to meet you! You know, you remind me of myself before my tutor got a hold of me," he admitted. Tsuna's lips quirked up into what could be considered a smile. Mami flinched at Dino's words, her gaze traveling to the floor.

"Really, Dino-san? You don't seem the type," he said bluntly. Dino laughed and clapped Tsuna, hard, on the back. He nearly fell over, if not for a strange feeling in his core.

"Oh believe me, I was! I hated the mafia thoroughly. I didn't want anything to do with it. But I had to step up, you know?' Tsuna shook his head. No, he _didn't_ know. He pursed his lips.

"How did you do it then?" he asked quietly. Mami still wouldn't look up.

"It was my tutor from Hell, Reborn," Dino answered, just as quiet.

(Guilt flooded Mami's system so effectively and effortlessly that she had to turn away. This was _Reborn's_ job, not hers.)

* * *

Kyoko was already at the hospital when Tsuna and Mami rushed into the room. Raiden was right behind them, along with the youth that Mami had recognized. Tsuna's eyes caught the prone form of Ryohei and he stopped just within the room. Mami ducked under him, her red eyes burning.

"Sawada!" Ryohei greeted cheerfully. "Little Mami too! It's extremely nice to see you here!" Kyoko looked over at them, her smile wavering in the sight of her brother's beaten body. Mami quickly gestured the tall stranger forward.

"Kyoko-san, this is Julie-nii. Julie-nii, why don't you take Kyoko-san to get something to drink?" Mami ordered. Julie saluted the girl, a flirtatious smile on his face. Ryohei and Tsuna scowled in unison while Raiden muffled a laugh.

"Of course Mami-hime. Shall we go, my lady?" Julie asked, bowing towards Kyoko. The school idol flushed and glanced between her brother and Julie. Finally, she took his outstretched hand and allowed him to lead her away.

"So what happened, Ryohei-san?" Mami asked as soon as Kyoko left. Ryohei frowned, sitting up.

"None of this will get repeated to Kyoko," he said, quiet and serious for once. Mami nodded. "It was some kid from Kokouyou JR. High. He threw a good punch. Lost five teeth, though I've lost more from boxing. Sawada, be careful. This guy was strong," he told them. Mami hummed, her mind running a mile a minute. Tsuna looked at Ryohei miserably.

"You wonder if it's _them?_ " Raiden quietly said. Mami snorted.

"I _know_ it's them," she replied snidely. "Right now I'm wondering when _En-nii_ is going to show up."

"You keep mentioning this 'En-nii' but who is he exactly?" Tsuna asked, hands thrown in the air. Mami pursed her lips, an amused smile on her face.

"En-nii is my older brother. I told you already. I'm the younger sister of the Shimon Boss. Once he's heard wind of this there's _no_ way that he wouldn't come. Julie-nii was probably sent ahead because the enemy is an illusionist," she explained patiently. Tsuna's eyes widened and he bawked.

"The _Boss_ is your older brother?! And you _know_ the enemy already?!" He yelled, pointing at her. Mami sighed and nodded.

"Come on, we shouldn't be talking like this in a hospital room," Mami said, gesturing to Ryohei. The bound teen waved at them.

"Take them down Little Mami!" he encouraged. Mami grinned.

"Of course!"

* * *

"OK so we are up against escaped convicts. They broke out of _mafia_ jail, which means they're the real deal. They're deranged and dangerous. Anyone want out? Speak now, or hold your silence," Mami said to the committee of people she'd rounded up to take them on. Their forces were pitiful. The only people available had been Takeshi, Tsuna, Mami, I-pin(though she was more of a backup than an actual fighter), Julie, Raiden and Hayato(though he was injured and it was up in the air as to how well he could fight in his condition). Tsuna opened his mouth to protest but Mami gave him a Look. "Tsunayoshi-kun, you can't opt out of this. The Ninth specifically asked you to capture the convicts."

"I have a question," Takeshi said, hand raised as if in class. Mami nodded to him.

"Shoot."

"Who are these guys exactly?" Mami pursed her lips and produced a projector from seemingly nowhere. The lights darkened and Tsuna was left staring up at a picture of a strange older man.

"They are the scum of the scum," she told him, a sneer on her face. "This man is Birds. He's gross, must be kinkshamed, and uses sweet, innocent canaries to commit his nefarious deeds. Next," she pressed the clicker and the next slide showed. On screen were two vaguely human shaped people with gray skin and mutilated faces. "These are the Bloody Twins. They're serial killers and work for Birds. If we're not careful, he may use them to go after one of the vulnerable members of the Famiglia." Tsuna paled at her insinuation.

"Then we can't go after these guys! Haru and Kyoko-chan and Okaa-san are in danger!" he protested loudly. Mami blinked at him.

"That's why we're leaving I-pin and Dr. Shamal behind. Those two are more than enough for these guys. But I also called in a favor from a friend, just in case. He's patrolling right now," Mami said, soothingly. Julie's eyebrow raised.

"Which one?" Mami grinned sharply.

"Kao-nii," she chirped pleasantly, and Julie shivered. Tsuna's face scrunched in confusion at Julie's reaction.

"I will pray for their safe journey through the afterlife," he mumbled. Mami snorted and covered her giggles.

"Anyway," she said, after calming down from her fit, "next we have M.M." On screen was a picture of a rather attractive girl with orange hair and orange eyes. Julie inspected the picture closely, earning a smack on the back of his head courtesy of Mami. She rolled her eyes at him. "She's a mid-range attacker, like Hayato-san. She uses sound waves to vibrate air particles, causing an explosion." Mami clicked the button again and the next picture faded into view. The boy on screen wore a beanie over his black hair, his eyes dull and somewhat lifeless. Hayato grunted, sneering at the picture.

"This is Kakimoto Chikusa. You've met him already, Hayato-san. He uses yo-yos filled with poisonous darts. We can assume that he has the antidote on him. If we encounter him, I'll extract it from him." Here her grin grew dangerous and everyone aside from Julie gulped. Shaking out of her stupor, Mami went to the next slide. It showed a blonde teenager with a scar across his face. "And this lovely little mutt is Joshima Ken. He's got some weird ass animal power. If he swaps out teeth, he gains that animal's ability."

"Swaps out teeth?" Hayato asked, intrigued. Mami shrugged helplessly.

"Like dentures, I think? The report I received was vague," she lied easily. Vague hadn't been able to cover the lack of information. All she really got from the Ninth were the mugshots and names.

"Is that it, then? There isn't a leader or Boss?" Tsuna asked, surprisingly perceptive. Mami shot a finger gun at him.

"The million dollar question, everyone! Yes, they have a leader. Apparently though, he's like a ghost or something because no one has ever been able to photograph him. His name is Rokudo Mukuro. He's the one we really have to watch out for. I heard he's….an illusionist," she said, biting her lip at the end. Julie put a comforting hand on the twelve year old's shoulder, his thumbs rubbing her collarbone soothingly. Mami reached up and grabbed the crook of his arm, taking comfort in his presence.

"So we just have to take down these guys, right?" Takeshi asked, leaning forward. A serene smile was on his face, as if he was playing a friendly game. Mami nodded and his smile widened.

"Remember what we're fighting for," she said to them suddenly. "These guys are looking for Tsunayoshi-kun and will stop at nothing to get him."

* * *

The yo yo raced past Mami's cheek at a speed that was too fast to follow. Mami grimaced and wiped the blood from her cheek, cursing under her breath. She took in a deep breath, centered her thoughts…

…. _And Everything Was Clear._

Behind her, she could hear Tsuna squawk like a bird. Takeshi was laughing breathlessly, Raiden had _probably_ passed out, Hayato was swearing under his breath and Julie snorted. Mami grinned viciously and dodged the next rain of needles. They hung, suspended in the air, floating serenely alongside Mami's long hair.

"How is she _doing_ that?" Tsuna asked Julie, the only one who knew what was going on. Chikusa was frowning at her, his eyes inspecting every inch of her. He was looking for strings or wire or _something_ to explain the sight in front of him. Mami huffed and waved her hand. The needles turned and stood at attention, the ends screeching for blood.

With another wave of her hand, the needles flew and stuck to Chikusa as if he were a pin cushion. The teen's eyes widened and he fell to the ground. Mami sighed and slowly approached, her senses tingling in alertness. Carefully, she lifted him up and rifled through his clothes, looking for the antidote.

"Mami-chan," Julie began, turning towards Tsuna, "is a special little girl. There's a reason that the Shimon rose in the underworld as quickly as it did. With her and Enma, well, not even the _Vongola_ could stand a chance. Fortunately for you, Mami-chan is kind."

Tsuna simply gaped at his tutor.

* * *

"Not only do we have the young Vongola Decimo here but also the _Princess_ of Shimon. My, my, I feel most honored," the young man said from his rotting throne. Mami glared at Mukuro, her fingers tightly wound in Julie's shirt. Her hands shook and even Mukuro could see it, for he continued with, "My, isn't it chilly in here?"

(It _was_ cold, wasn't it? Mami's hands shook harder and she could see her _breath_ in the air and her lips were turning _blue_ and gosh she was so so so _very_ tired and wanted to _sleep-)_

* * *

Mami returned to herself with a warm blast of familiar heat. She blinked, a grin automatically lighting her face.

"En-nii!" she shouted, racing towards her brother without a thought. Enma's face was strangely bloody but she paid it no mind. He caught her expertly, her face digging into his chest. Her shoulders relaxed and she fully leaned into him. He stroked her hair carefully, fingers gentle.

"Mi-chan," he murmured to her, "are you alright now?" Mami nodded, nuzzling her brother with a sigh.

"What...happened?" Mami asked eventually, after failing to hear Mukuro's laughter or Tsuna's voice. Enma sighed and pulled her head up.

"After you fell into an illusion, Julie sent word to me. I came over as soon as I could to deliver Tsuna-kun's weapon. When I got here, Mukuro was dead on the floor and Tsuna was on the verge of a panic attack. Julie had been more concerned with you but he mentioned that Tsuna took a _Dying Will Pellet_ and beat Mukuro. And then Mukuro committed suicide." Mami shuddered and clutched him tighter.

"But Mukuro….wouldn't have done that. He was too ambitious!" Mami cried. Enma pursed his lips.

"You're right. The suicide was a feint. He actually shot himself with a banned bullet and took possession over several bodies. I held them back and gave Tsuna-kun the _Dying Will Pill_ and he entered _Hyper Dying Will Mode_. He defeated Mukuro, who was dragged away by the Vindice, along with his accomplices." Mami stared over his shoulder at the blood staining the carpet. The figures lounging around were blurring, and Mami was shocked to find tears in her eyes.

"I wish I could have done something _more_ ," she moaned, trembling in his hug. Enma smoothed her hair down, placing kisses on her head.

"It's ok Mi-chan," he replied softly, "En-nii is here to help you now."

* * *

Mami cleared her throat awkwardly and gestured to the group of people hovering behind her.

"Uh...this is my famiglia. Tsunayoshi-kun, you've met Julie-nii before," she said, pointing to the teen in white. He tipped his hat. "And wow, this is awkward. So here's Rauji-nii, Baka-Koyo, Kao-nii, Shitopi-nee- _Hayato-san stop touching her bubble!_ -Adel-nee and finally, Enma-nii." She pointed out each member with a small smile, her posture gradually relaxing. Enma nodded courteously towards Tsuna, who flushed and repeated the gesture.

"Welcome to Namimori, dears!" Tsuna's mother crooned, inspecting the newcomers in her house with an eye fit for a jeweler. "Feel free to call me Mama!" Raiden hovered behind Nana, glaring suspiciously at the Shimon. Enma's gaze zeroed in on the teen, his expression stormy. Raiden gulped and crouched to get out of the boy's look.

"I can't believe you're still following Mami around! Didn't you learn from the first time?" Enma growled, his hands pulling his sister closer to the semi-circle. Mami sighed and flopped into his hold, letting Enma's gravity lift her.

"His head is as thick as his hide, Enma," Kaoru murmured quietly. "And Mami-chan can take care of herself. You remember the Island incident, don't you?" Mami lazily high fived her second favorite person.

"The Island incident?" Tsuna echoed, curious. He inched closer to the small circle. "What's the Island incident?"

Enma suddenly blushed and glanced away. Adelheid and Julie stared in open shock. Kaoru's grin was far too wide for Enma's liking, as was Koyo's. Rauji was snickering under his breath. Mami bobbed up excitedly, bouncing in place.

"Ooooh let me tell it! OK so imagine the cutest nine year old around, me. I'm doing my thing in the library, looking through old books and I found out something really awesome! The Shimon famiglia has a holy island, vaguely off the coast of Japan! And _of course_ we have to visit it, why wouldn't we? So we organize the trip and have the boat to go there all set up. Well, we didn't really take the weather into account and there was a tropical storm. So while we're hanging onto this tiny little boat for our dear lives, I slip and go overboard. I guess I passed out because the next thing I knew, I was on an island. The only one around for miles was Kao-nii, because he jumped in after me. Weeeell, as it turned out, we had landed on Shimon Island, and the others were beached on the opposite side of the Island," Mami said in a rush, adrenaline causing her to float higher and higher in the air. Enma sighed and grabbed her leg to prevent her from going higher.

"What happened after that?" Hayato asked, intrigued. Enma groaned and covered his face with a hand.

"Mami-chan and I set up camp with whatever we could find," Kaoru murmured, continuing the story. Takeshi leaned forward, scanning the large teen. "Mami-chan was especially resourceful. I hunted for food. A day or so passed and Mami-chan grew antsy. We agreed it best to explore the Island in the hope that we either found the others or a boat to leave the Island." He paused, turning towards Adelheid. "What happened on your end again?"

"Our group," Adelheid continued with a sigh, "was a wreck. Everyone was worried about Kaoru and Mami-chan, especially Enma. Well, except Koyo. We were much less successful in setting up camp, because someone kept making our supplies disappear." Adelheid gave Enma an unimpressed look. Enma flushed darker, whining.

"I was worried! My nine year old sister went overboard during a storm!" Adelheid's gaze softened.

"Anyway," Koyo said, picking up the story, "while Loser-Enma moped, Julie and I combed the surroundings, looking for native women." Mami shot the teen a Look. "We didn't find any. But we _did_ find the remnants of a camp-Kaoru's actually. So we ran to tell the others."

"When they came back," Rauji cut in, "Enma was just about ready to tear the Island apart. Once he heard that there could be people on the Island, he led the charge through the brush. He mostly followed his intuition, which was spot on."

"Kao-nii and I, meanwhile, were in the jungle, looking for those dunderheads. We ran smack dab into them, actually! Everyone was really happy to find us but then we sensed something in the foliage," Mami said, her grin wide as Enma tugged her to the ground once more. "En-nii, you should finish the story!" Enma groaned and hid his beet red face in Mami's hair.

"There was a leopard or something, I don't know what it was! It hurled itself at us but we were all frozen. But then Mami-then Mami threw herself at it and started wrestling with it!" Kaoru cracked a grin and lightly ruffled her hair.

"We were all terrified of that thing but Mami-chan was ready to protect us all. Enma's only embarrassed about it because he was shrieking like a little kid," Kaoru rumbled with a laugh. Koyo snickered at his Boss' expense.

"Her hair and clothes were ruffled and she was bleeding but Mami-chan smiled at us and practically glowed with accomplishment," Adelheid added. Hayato stared at the girl in wonder while Takeshi grinned.

(Tsuna, however, gawked and sobbed. His tutor was officially crazy, and so was her family!)

* * *

Mami froze minutely before pushing Tsuna out of the way. A minute later, a boy crashed to the ground in front of them. He was blonde, with the bluest eyes Tsuna had ever seen, and he was covered in wounds.

"Sawada-dono! Kozato-dono!" the boy cried, coughing. Mami scanned his visage and easily pulled him closer to herself.

"Basil-san, what are you _doing_ here?" she hissed harshly, body tense and ready for a fight. Tsuna trembled. He had _never_ seen his tutor like this.

"I have brought the Half Rings to their rightful owner," he answered softly, his breath leaving his body. Mami swore in a different language and pressed an ear to his chest.

"Fuck. Tsunayoshi-kun you need to get-" Mami was cut off mid-sentence as smoke rose into the air around the trio. Hayato and Takeshi hurried over to them, forming a guard around them. Mami bit her lip and pulled out her cell phone, urgently typing as fast as she could.

"VOOOOI! CEDEF brat!" A loud voice bellowed. Tsuna winced at the volume but Mami seemed unconcerned.

"FUCK. Tsuna-kun you _need_ to run! That guy will be after _you_ once he realizes-!" Mami stopped and narrowed her eyes. "Wait. Let me….!"

The man who approached them was tall, with flowing silver hair that Mami might have been jealous of once upon a time. His left hand was gone, replaced with a sword. Takeshi narrowed his eyes, his own sword held loosely in a protective stance. Hayato grit his teeth, recognizing the man.

"Shimon Princess! That's _my_ prey!" he barked at Mami, who flinched at the volume. The girl tightened her hold on Basil in response. The man flicked his sword hand several times, impatient. "I don't have _all day now!_ "

"Superbi Squalo," she finally greeted, tone dry. "May I ask as to what the _Varia_ is doing attacking the _CEDEF_?" Hayato gasped, finally connecting the dots. He glanced at Mami, who stared straight at Squalo. The man grinned widely, his white teeth flashing.

"This isn't something that _outsiders_ should be privy to," he sneered, sword rising threateningly. The threat was clear in his voice. If he had to, he'd attack Mami to keep her silent. Mami slowly stood, gentle with Basil. Her hair began rising, the air thickening with tension. Keeping Squalo down would be child's play, if she really put her mind to it.

A bullet bit into the space between them. Mami's head snapped toward the source, her eyes widening.

Reborn was _not_ smiling. His fedora was tipped upward, clearly showing the frown on his toddler face. Squalo scowled. He glanced at the circle of teens, gauging the distance.

"I _don't_ miss twice, Squalo. You know that," Reborn said darkly, eyes blacker than black. Squalo's scowl deepened. Mami sighed internally before steeling herself. She turned on her heel, lifting Basil's prone form with her gravity, and gently took the package he held from him. With a harsh flick of her wrist it was sent flying towards the Varia assassin. Squalo barely caught it, hooting with laughter as he made his getaway.

"What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened?" Tsuna bit out, pale.

* * *

"This is _Reborn-san._ He's the World's Greatest Assassin, and was supposed to be your tutor Tsunayoshi-kun," Mami said quietly, drained. Tsuna looked between the two in confusion.

"Why were _you_ assigned to me?" Mami sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Reborn-san was on an assignment at the time that the last heir died. The Ninth asked me to step in for just a while, until he returned," the redhead explained. Tsuna grimaced, a cold feeling spreading through his system. Mami leaned into her brother heavily, his hand rubbing circles in her back. Her lips curled up and she hid her face in Enma's chest.

Reborn watched quietly, his mind racing. He scanned Tsuna's visage, evaluating the boy in front of him. While it was true that Tsuna appeared to be worthless as a student on the surface, there was something _in_ him that spoke of his true worth. Mami must have seen it, if she had stayed with him this long.

"Well, it seems that I'm being given something interesting here. I'll train you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And you'll be the best damn Vongola Boss since Primo himself."

(All in all, Mami thought, the experience wasn't _too_ bad. She'd gotten to help Tsuna, at least a little.)

* * *

 _ **(BONUS)**_

Mami whistled to herself as she walked back from the convenience store, arms full with heavy bags. She didn't seem to notice the two teens following her.

"Is this healthy, Enma?" Kaoru whispered as the duo shadowed the youngest Shimon. Enma snorted and glanced at the taller boy briefly.

"Who _cares?_ Mami is out in the cold, cruel world without her big brother and must be protected! She's only eleven!" Kaoru sighed as Enma babbled about his innocent, pure baby sister.

(Mami sure hoped Enma hadn't been through her laptop because _hoo boy_ would he be in for a _big_ shock.)

(...and she'd _definitely_ have to bring up his following her around as well. Someone might call the police on him.)

* * *

By now, you have all noticed that this is NOT your average chapter of TCCoMK! A few days ago(closer to a week I think)I was PM'd by the baker at Baker Street who was like "I drew a Thing, do you wanna use it for your cover art?" Here is the Thing: art/Mami-Simon-Katekyo-Hitman-Reborn-599064785  
(Hopefully that shows, otherwise it's on my profile!)

I screamed. I legit screamed I was that excited. So then I responded with "Thank you! So much! Do you want a chapter dedicated to you?" And they wanted Mami tutoring Tsuna(which I had NOT thought about until that moment but loved all the same)So here it is! Probably the longest chapter for this fic, to date! And if you have a DA account, leave a comment or whatever that site's approximation to a kudos is! If the link doesn't work on the chapter, I have one on my profile, and if it STILL doesn't work I have the URL saved and can PM it to you if you want. Seriously, go take a look!

To clear some things that may be confusing: If you didn't read it, it _probably_ happened the same way as canon. Of course, because Lambo originally had a suicide mission against Reborn and _not_ Mami, I had to improvise. Thus, Raiden was born. His name means "thunder and lightning" if the website I used is accurate. Mami doesn't really like him lol. And since Reborn isn't around, neither is Bianchi, so I had step-ins from the Shimon arrive to cover her role. This wasn't exactly a fully formed Thing btw, that's why it's just "Snippets." And now that I think of it, Mami did a lot of offscreen tutoring...whoops? Maybe I'll go back and re-write/re-work it a bit if a baker at Baker Street wants me to...

And baker at Baker Street: Hopefully you like the chapter! I've been working on it on and off for several days trying to make it the best I could! I'm so sorry that I always find a way to ANGST things Oh my God?

Next Time on TCCoMK(for real this time though LOL): The Shimon kids talk and Learn stuff and also go on a field trip(that might end in grave robbing)!

Remember to review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
